The Illness
by YenohPankake
Summary: Naruto suffers from an unknown illness consisting of high fevers, cramps, headaches, memory loss and takes regular medication. When he moves to Konoha with his Dad, he meets a group of people with a few similarities. Full summery inside
1. Prologue

Katii: I have come up with a NEW FIC! YESS! YOU WIL-

Vey: *Holding steaming pipe* I'm sorry, I had to hit her so she didn't do anything stupid.

Katii: *Holding lump on head* YEAH RIGHT!

Vey: Okay, this is Katii's new story and it's a Naruto one-

Katii: Why not? I'v been doing mostly YuGiOh GX and decided to change...

COME FORTH MY AWESOME CREATION HAHAHAHAHA

Vey: P.s. this is a prologue, thats why its short ;P

* * *

><p>Full Summery<p>

Naruto suffers from an unknown illness, consisting of VERY high fevers, cramps, major headaches, memory loss and has to take regular medication. When he moves to Konoha with his Dad, he meets a group of people with one thing in common, their relationship with animals and how they were found near an exploded science facility... Is it possible that this illness is just a cover up? and if so, what for? Read on... Yaoi, violence and MORE!

* * *

><p><span>Friday 6:00pm<span>

"Naruto?" A pale hand shook at the sleeping boy, trying to bring the boy back from his dream land.

"Naruto? NARUTO?" The closed eyes scrunched together, then swinted at his awakener.

"Dad? aww, 5 mins" The eyelids closed again with no answer. He then fell into the expecting arms as the seat belt was undone. The tall man carried the boy princess style to the front door, blond hair falling over closed eyes.

"We're here Naruto, our new home" No answer. Broad shoulders shook as he chuckled, shaking his head as he ascended the stone stairs, slouched over the boy to see where his feet stepped. The door to their apartment was already wide open because of the removal men, boxes were stacked in the hallway and one small box propped open the door. The man made his way to one of the doors beyond the big room that was to be the living room and kitchen.

He pulled the door open, laying the deep sleeper under a blanket on a mattress, Naruto shifting slightly as he left the room, pulling the door closed. He never noticed the black cat watching from the far window, its fur as black as night, the eyes were bright red. But they changed to the same night black as it jumped down, changing to a frowning boy, pale, slim body with black, duck-butt like hair, making him look older than 15. He nodded to the two dogs as he went past, the bigger one also changed into a boy, brown hair, black slit like eyes, red upside down triangle tattoos on his cheeks and a muscular build. The smaller dog was placed into his jacket, its head sticking out.

"So? Who's the newbies?" The look on the brunets face could only be described as curious. The sun setting to the park at their left illuminated their surroundings.

"Pale guy, long black hair, tall, about 30-35 and green eyes. The other looks about our age, blond" Tattoo-face shook his head laughing.

"You always give the basics, come on, have they got pets, strange markings, these things are always useful you know" Bored eyes closed, he didn't care about the newbies, why should he? If he did then he'd wait 'till Monday at school, no biggie.

"Kiba, if your so desperate, wait for school or go round theirs tomorrow and say hello" The small dog barked at his owner .

"Aww, don't side him Akamaru, but then again, I guess your right. Its just weird because after that incident, nobody comes here anymore..." Kiba turned towards the park gate, setting Akamaru down, turning to his companion who was staring at the water tower on the hill behind the park.

"Sasuke? Come on! We're meeting the others, don't wanna be late for the film" he turned back, walking towards the monumental fountain at the parks center.

"Why do I have to come along anyway? Rocky horror picture show has no storyline and is a bad film" Kiba rolled his eyes at his friend.

"We've been over this before Sasuke. Its a bet between Sakura and Ino, not actually sure what it is though" Kiba shook his head, running up to a small group of people.

"Hurry up Sasuke!" Sasuke's agonizingly slow walking didn't speed up, he was thinking about the new guy.

_'He smelt faintly like that other person' _

"SASUKE! IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP I'M TELLING EVERYONE YOUR GAY!" He raised a perfect eyebrow, Kiba just did what he said he was going to do. How very Kiba like.

"Theres no rush, you know" There was half an hour until it started and it was a ten minuet walk from the park plus a couple of minuets or so of getting tickets and snacks, like Sasuke said, no rush.

"You do know your walking speed is slower than the Head with broken legs and a two second attention span?" Sasuke looked to his left, there on the edge of the fountain was a teen with his brown hair in a ponytail, staring at the sky.

"Shikamaru, is that why you broke the Heads legs? I thought it was an accident *crunch crunch* Right Hinata?" The fat boy with his shorts, top and bag of crisps, running his hand through his light brown hair, walked beside the girl with dark blue hair and lavender eyes, who was playing with the toggles on her coat, nodding.

"It was an a-accident, r-right? After all, h-how could we k-know he reads the s-same p-porno books as Kakashi?"

"Can we forget that now? Come on, that was last week Choji" A girl with pale blond hair and eyes came up to Sasuke's left. Sasuke closed his eyes waiting for...

Silence, no big weight on his back, no sickly sweet voice in his ear, calling his name.

"Wheres Sakura? Not that I miss her or anything" The blond girl grinned, memories of minuets ago...

**~FLASHBACK FACE~**

"Hello? Oh, hi Ino, whats up?"

"Well, Tsunade's got the test you weren't here for, she told me to tell you to revise sections 4,5 and 8 in the textbook for Monday" Squealing was heard at the other end of the line. Tsunade is their Medical Practice teacher (Medical Practice doesn't exist... I think) and when a test came up and you didn't get above an A, well, thats something you DON'T want to think about.

"OH NO, I need to prepare, I'm sorry I can't come with you tonight, tell Sasuke I love him" Sakura hung up, Ino giggled to herself. Sakura forgot that they didn't have a lesson on Monday. Stupid girl.

**~FLASHPRESENT FACE~**

Sasuke sighed, thanking God for people like Ino. No Sakura means no sickly pink blob during the film. Ino coughed, her hand palm up. Sasuke dropped money into the open hand.

"Nice doin' business(sp) with ya sir" Kiba looked confused.

"I thought you two had a bet?" Ino just grinned and Kiba shrank back. Choji looked at his phone.

"Hurry up! We've gotta get moving otherwise we won't get good seats. MOVE OUT!" Everyone nodded and followed Kiba, who was now frog-marching a very red Hinata.

... But...

No-one noticed the yellow eyes...

* * *

><p>Katii: HAHAHA! CLIFFIE! Can you guess who Naruto's Dad is? And who's eyes are YELLOW! Hehehe<p>

Vey: REVIEW OR DIE!

Katii: VEY! You won't die, but it would be nice... plweesse?

Katii+Vey xxx


	2. New School YAY

Katii: CHAPPIE 1 IS HERE!

Vey: Naruto's first day at Konoha Upper-

Katii: OHHH!

Vey: And he meet Sasuke and the gang-

Katii: YAY!

Vey: We don't own Naruto or Sasuke in any shape or form, Kishimoto does though... hmm... *slowly grins*

Katii: *Grins madly* Hehehe. Everyone, we're off to find Kishimoto and CLAIM WHATS RIGHTFULLY MINE-

Vey: Excuse me

Katii: Sorry, TO CLAIM WHATS RIGHTFULLY OURS! HAHAHA! *Runs through door waving big knife*

Vey: Their MINE! WAIT FOR MEE! *Follows with a pitchfork*

P.s. 'this is a note'

* * *

><p>Full Summery<p>

Naruto suffers from an unknown illness, consisting of VERY high fevers, cramps, major headaches, memory loss and has to take regular medication. When he moves to Konoha with his Dad, he meets a group of people with one thing in common, their relationship with animals and how they were found near an exploded science facility... Is it possible that this illness is just a cover up? and if so, what for? Read on... Yaoi, violence and MORE!

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, 8:45am<strong>

Naruto looked at the big building, it wasn't as big as the boarding school he was at in England, but it was bigger than the other public schools he'd been to, it was also the most down-heartening, grey, dull, you name it, it was the most depressing school he had ever seen. Inhaling deeply, he walked into the front office. Unlike its dull outer shell, the walls were painted bright cyan with art pieces from previous students dotted along. Naruto inspected the closer few, smirking to himself.

"You must be Namikaze Naruto, correct?" Naruto jumped, he turned to see a man with brown ponytail and a scar across his nose. He nodded

"My name is Umino Iruka, I'm the receptionist here," Naruto followed him to the open office, unlike the walls in the hall, these walls were plain white without the art pieces. Iruka went to the desk in the middle of the room and looked through the draws, muttering to himself.

"AH HA!" A pack was shoved into his hands, the guide to his survival for the next years at this school.

"Theres a map, your planner, your timetable and also a note you need to give to your teachers about, well, your condition" Nodding, Naruto flicked through the papers, stopping at the last sheet. Iruka patted the teens shoulder.

"Come on, we've got to get you to your lesson, " Naruto followed the receptionist through the maze of corridors, explaining where he goes for lunch and how the changing rooms are across from the drama studio etc. not that Naruto was listening, no, he was staring at all the paintings. One that really caught his eye was drawn in different coloured chalks. It was a rose, snowy white, with an emerald stem and surrounded by an endless darkness of nothingness. It looked so innocent and pure (for a flower) in the darkness except for the small drop of crimson liquid staining part of one of the petals. He couldn't stop staring at it, the student who created this obviously wanted to show how something so innocent could easily be stained and hurt when surrounded by despair and loneliness. Naruto felt his heart beat harder.

"-And this is your first class," Blondie snapped out of the phase, directing his attension to the door.

"Kakashi-sensei? *sigh, breaths in VERY deeply* KAKASHI! GET RID OF THAT BLOODY BOOK OR I'LL HAPPILY BURN IT RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Naruto peeped around the door to see a man with spiky white hair, face masked and one eye covered. He was trying to catch a book that had somehow learnt to fly. He (Naruto) saw the title, quickly finding the floor amazingly interesting, blushing. Iruka shook his head to rid his anger... or at least try.

"Hello Iruka-chan, what can I do for you?" Veins were popping out of Iruka's head as he answered with an I'm-mad-but-I'm-not-going-to-show-it-all-though-I-really-want-to voice. He pushed Naruto into the classroom, holding him in front of him like a shield.

"This is Namikaze Naruto, he transferred today from England, he'll be in your class" Naruto felt Iruka's presence disappear from behind him, the guy was desperate to get away.

"Ahh, I see, well Naruto-kun come stand at the front and introduce yourself, maybe we could ask some questions about England, after all, this is an _English_ lesson"_ 'Is it me or is he the intimidating kind of teacher that smiles when he says "I'm gonna pick on you and make your life a fucking misery 'cos I'm fucking bored of teaching you another language" _He moved to the front of the class and smiled nervously, handing the note to Kakashi. He raised an eyebrow and handed the paper back. Every single eye was staring at him like some kind of freak. Naruto touched his cheek to feel if the ridges were covered with foundation he had put on that morning was still there, after his first school he never left the safety of the house or flat or his boarding room without his trusty foundation. He hated all the attention that his birthmark brought him. He didn't even realize that he had just been moved up the school hierarchy several levels, just on the edge of 'Sex-God' level, earning him fifteen hundred points, just for his looks.

"Umm, hi, I'm Naruto... I like ramen-" And his sexy voice, several girls swooned at those few words. Ten hundred points for low sexy voice.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE ENGLISH" Loud mouth bastard, the name 'Namikaze Naruto' is obviously Japanese.

"No, I'm Japanese, but me and my Dad moved to England a couple of years ago because of his work" Oh, and adventurous, five thousand points.

"SO YOUR NOT ENGLISH" Dumb ass.

"No-"

"DO THEY DRINK TEA AND HAVE SCONES?"

"Sometimes-"

"WHAT ARE THE GIRLS LIKE THERE?" Do I really have to answer that?

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING JER-"

"OKAY CLASS, THAT'S ENOUGH! You can sit next to... hmm, next to Sasuke-kun, please raise your hand and get a book from the cupboard for him" A loud protest came from a majority of the female members of the class as Naruto walked to the back of the class towards a pale-skinned teen with ebony hair and darker eyes, nodding his head as a kind of welcome and handing a yellow covered book, also in the 'Sex-Gods' section, unknown to Naruto, of course. Kakashi raised his hand to quieten the class. Two Sex-Gods sitting together made super-hot-kinky yaoi blossom for all those pervy, fiction writing fan-girls. Wouldn't we all want to be in a school like that.

"Okay, so what were we talking about? Holidays, so to develop your sentence-" Naruto inwardly sighed in defeat, he had already done all of this, he didn't need to do it again. Something poked at his elbow, lifting his elbow, he opened the note.

'You've done all this?' He scribbled his response and pushed it back.

'Yeah, Dad hired a tutor to give me extra lessons before we left, it was easy' Sasuke nodded his head, scribbling.

'Do you play an instrument?' Naruto frowned at the random question.

'Yes, I play the piano, why?'

'Beware the Sound Four, especially Tayuya, they think they're the best musicians in the school, if your any good they'll ask you to join their group, if you say no they're gonna beat you up for the rest of your school life. If Tayuya likes you she'll stalk you and manipulate you 'till your wrapped around her little pinky finger' He couldn't help chuckling at the sentence.

'Don't worry about me, I'm used to it' Sasuke glanced at the Blondie, in his eyes, he would be one of the popular kids, flawless tanned skin, sky blue eyes, golden hair, that was very much popularity material. He didn't realize he was already a Sex-God.

'Why?' Naruto's hand tensed around the pen, not sure if he should lie or tell the truth.

'It's complicated'

'We've got a whole lesson' Naruto looked at the teacher who was writing on the board.

'Kakashi-sensei doesn't care as long as you get good grades' Naruto still wasn't sure.

'I don't really like talking about it' Sasuke nodded.

'What lesson do you have next?' Naruto picked through the sheets Iruka had given him, pulled out his timetable and handed it to Sasuke, who had caught a look at another paper that had fallen out the small pile-

_/Naruto has a illness with the following conditions he might display while in lesson, they are as follows: very high fevers, cramps, headaches. He and the school nurse have the medication incase he shows any signs, he also experiences memory loss and might get a bit out of control when you try to help him, but as he gets used to school he won't freak out as much. Thank you for your co-operation, Minato Namikaze (Naruto's Father)/_ (HEHEHEHE)

_'Poor kid, is this why he's used to being beaten up? I hope it doesn't happen...' _Sasuke knew what its like to be lonely. Naruto slides his timetable to him, it seemed that they had a majority of lessons together.

'Wanna hang out with us?' Naruto smiled, nodding at his new found friend. Sasuke wanted to know, being the impatient person he is, about the note. Pointing at the note, he gave Naruto a questioning look. Blondie's eyes widened, snatching the note to his chest.

'Is that why people bullied you?' Naruto looked away, he didn't want to be treated like a disabled idiot, he'd had enough of the pity over the years, after all, the_ pity_ he got was painful.

'Don't pity me, it's annoying' Sasuke turned to the board to copy notes with a stony face. Naruto copied the board to, slowly starting to regret his last statement,

'I'm sorry, I'm not... really used to people worrying about me'

'Didn't you say you have a Dad?' Naruto seemed reluctant as he wrote his reply

'Yeah, but he spends most of his time working or if we have time together all he wants to talk about is my studies, my piano lessons, extra curricular so on and so forth. It's never about me personally, and we never go out together on day trips, so I spend most of my time alone' Neither felt like continuing that particular conversation, so they both exchanged personal info to pass the time they should be copying notes, not noticing the dazed stares of fangirls and the heated glances of males who were trying to impress the skinny, make-up crusted girls (Ugh, I could never live like that).

As the lessons continued, Sasuke learnt more about Naruto and vice versa. He learnt that Naruto has moved several times not only in Japan and England, but Mexico, India, Russia etc. He also learnt that not only Naruto was a keen piano player, but also loved art and skateboarding. Also where he lived and his number.

Naruto learnt that Sasuke had lived with some of his friends most of his life and that Sasuke also loved art and sport, mostly biking though (I LIKE TO RIDE MY BICYCLE I LIKE TO RIDE MY BIKE... lol I 3 QUEEN). He also got Sasuke's number.

**Lunch 12:25**

The sun was beating down on them from a cloudless sky, outside under a big sakura tree behind the science block sat several people, Shikamaru was leaning against the tree sleeping, Choji was stuffing his face with crisps, Hinata was tying up Ino's hair and Kiba was running around being chased by Akamaru, he stopped when he saw Sasuke jogging up with a boy with golden hair and sky blue eyes. Kiba raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Hey Sasuke, who's the shorty?" Sasuke raised a finger, catching his breath. So was the Blondie... Kiba raised his head catching the screams of fangirls in the wind.

"They're after you aren't you?" Sasuke was still gasping slightly. He muttered something under his breath.

"What you say?"

"I... said huff.. they... aren't huff just... mine gasp" Kiba looked inquisitively at the panting pair (RHYME 8D)

"What's up? They aren't just who's?" Pale blond hair peeped over the brunets shoulder, eyeing the newcomer.

"The fangirls aren't just his, I'm guessing they are also Sunshine's here?" Sasuke nodded his red face, pointing his thumb at Sunshine.

"Yeah, Naruto even got Kin, Tenten and possibly Tayuya begging for a kiss" Kiba nodded slowly, impressed that the Blondie could attract that much attention.

"Wow, I ain't giving him my blessing when he marries that small-minded bitch" Naruto glared daggers at Kiba in a challenging way.

"I don't need your blessing, but there's no way in HELL I would marry her in the first place, even if you paid me all the money in the world" Kiba turned away, chuckling, and shrugged.

"Yeah, but she's good at manipulating people, especially the ones she likes" Naruto paced, Tayuya was the same person who Sasuke said would mess with him till he was vulnerable and strike, but unknown to the others, he had met many girls who worked like her, and in the end, they were easy to handle.

"She can't touch me, all she's trying to do is make herself look big and without a reason or some threat, I'm immune to her" Ino smiled, holding her hand out to Naruto.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, and dog-breath here is Inuzuka,"

"RUFF RUFF" Kiba laughed, picking up the dog and placing him onto his head.

"And this guy's Akamaru" Akamaru barked again, something along the lines of 'This kid smells funny' Translation thanks to Kiba. Naruto pouted at the dog, shouting into his face.

"I'M NO KID! I'M 15 YOU DUMB MUTT!" Akamaru just rolled his eyes to say 'Yeah right' His three companions laughed at the noisy pair.

"Hey," All five turned to see a girl, red long spiky hair, brown muddy eyes and small, smaller than Naruto, she made him look tall, now THAT'S rare! She walked up to Naruto, pushing herself against him so close, their noses almost touched, and smirked.

"Pretty boy, why don't you come with me" Naruto could hardly contain his anger,_ 'Great, snotty rich daddy's girl' _

"Naa tah, I'd rather stay with these guys, even Kiba's a good guy" Kiba beamed, his first time being complimented, he was gonna remember this. The girls face pulsed red lightly.

"But these people are_ freaks_ ya know, they'll infect you with their disease" Que evils and angry auras.

"Freaks? These guys aren't freaks. The only disease I'm getting is the snottykiditis, and I'v had it before, it's not good I tell you, the pain lasted several weeks" She had turned tomato, matching her hair.

"Oh and normally you would introduce yourself before asking for them to hang around with you, it could show your actually serious about them being your friend" Now purple, the girls eyes were wide, her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish, and her fingers were twitching as if she wanted to strangle him. She eyed Naruto before stomping away towards a big guy with orange hair and bald patches, who followed the girl. Kiba let out a low whistle, breaking the silence.

"You do know that was Tayuya? Right?" Naruto blinked, THAT was Tayuya?

"Seriously? The manipulative, small-minded bitch was HER?" Everyone nodded.

"She's g-going to co-come back for y-you" Hinata stated, standing next to Kiba and Shikamaru.

"I-I'm Hinata, and t-these are Shikamaru, Choji a-and... wh-wheres Sakura?" Everyone shrugged, except Ino, who had turned white and shaking. Choji tutted.

"We told you Ino" She was about to respond when a girl with pink hair and sea-foam green eye stomped up to the group, a dangerous look in her eyes, and it was DANGEROUS, not just dangerous.

"INOO! DID YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME I SPENT ON REVISING AND THEN I FIND OUT THERE IS NO TEST! THERE ISN'T EVEN A LESSON TODAY!" Ino was backing away, holding her hands up in front of her in a defensive way. Naruto looked at the faces around him, they didn't even bother stopping them.

"I'll give twenty quid if Sakura wins"

"I'll give ten for Ino"

"Twenty for Ino"

"I-I think fifteenth for Sakura" Sasuke took the money in, waiting for the fight to begin.

"How often?" Sasuke shrugged.

"At least two times a week" Naruto nodded as Sakura ran forward, preparing to punch. Ino jumped over, using gymnastic abilities to grab the tree branch to flip herself onto. Sakura turned to the tree, eyeing Ino as she jumped, kicking Sakura across the face. Sakura recovered and grabbed Ino's leg, pulling her over and down, leaving a small crater underneath. Naruto couldn't help stare and gape as the fight processed on. Ino used her agility and gymnastic skills while Sakura used strategic moves and strong fists and was eating their lunch as the fight progressed. The fight was going to reach it's climax when a faint ringing noise echoed in the field. Sakura and Ino instantly stopped fighting and walked to the tree to collect their bags.

"So, whats your next class Sunshine?" Kiba peered over his shoulder as Naruto toke his timetable out.

"Mu... music extra?"(another of my made up classes) Kiba's smile changed to a frown.

"Aww, we have Games, except Choji, he has cookery, but you can go with Ino, she has M.E next too"

"What you say?" Ino questioned.

"Sunshine's got M.E" Ino smiled, opposing Kiba's frown.

"Good, I'll walk with you" Naruto didn't have time to say bye as Ino marched him off towards the Music block. Sasuke chuckled at Naruto, who was trying to get on his feet before Ino ended dragging him, Shikamaru glancing at him in surprise, Sasuke smiling was rare, but CHUCKLING? that was unheard of, no-one had seen him smiling for twelve years... and twelve years ago-

Shikamaru stopped himself from thinking about that, he didn't want to remember the bright flashes of the lab exploding. He walked to the changing rooms, thinking maybe Naruto here would do them all some good.

**Music Extra, 1:15pm **

Ino dragged Naruto in, the classroom empty except for a teachers desk, a grand piano, and some desks, few students sitting on them talking to each other then staring at Naruto with lust filled gazes. Ino let go of his hand, blood rushed into the starved capillaries, walking towards the teachers desk, a woman about 25 sat there, leafing through papers. Ino stood in front of it, waiting for the teacher to respond. She looked up, smiling at Ino.

"What can I do for you?" Ino gestured to Naruto.

"This is Namikaze Naruto, Anko, he transferred today" Naruto gingerly said "Hello" and handed her the slip of paper, frowning a bit.

"Well, I guess the only thing you have to remember is to bring your instrument sheets, this lesson is about creating your own music individually or in a group, having fun, and not to call me 'Sensei' and I'll ring your scrawny neck, illness or not, got it?" Naruto nodded furiously, glad the last bit had been whispered, he didn't want his illness to go over the school like it had before. He turned to Ino, who had a small case containing a flute and some crumpled paper, everyone else was heading out, probably to use the practice rooms down the hall.

Naruto spotted some paper and took some over to the piano, playing the notes delicately, smiling softly as the notes drifted around the room. Loosing himself into the music, he kept playing, stopping to write down notes and adjustments. He was glad this was a double lesson, he felt at home with the piano and Ino's own flute playing in the background. When the last bell rang, Anko called him over.

"You're talented kid, if you can finish that piece by the week before the Christmas break and it's amazing, I want you to play it in the concert" He couldn't help smiling, he had never been given an opportunity like this before. He thanked Anko then practically skipped out, bumping into Ino's exiting figure, he could see she wanted to know what Anko said.

"Whats up? What did Anko say?" Naruto grinned again.

"She said if I could finish my music before Christmas, she wants me to play in the concert" Ino smiled, it was an honor to be in the concert, you had to be recommended by a teacher to be in it. Naruto then gasped, eyes shining.

"Ino, if we work on it, it could be a duet, and you could play your flute, your brilliant, like MASSIVELY AMAZING" A small amount of disbelief seeped into her eyes, no one had ever told her how good she was, she wanted it to be her own thing, but she had been too scared to play in front of her friends. Pride welled in her heart, tears threatening to spill. She couldn't help it as she hugged her Sunshine, muttering "thank you" over and over.

Naruto just hugged her back, he felt appreciated, loved, wanted. He wanted to keep those feelings forever in his heart. He could feel those wounds of hurt inflicted on him start to heal, and it felt good.

It wasn't long before they walked out, both smiling widely as they joined the rest of their friends to walk home.

* * *

><p>Katii: *Huffing and puffing with bruises, scratches and grazes* That didn't go well...<p>

Vey: *Shining clean and scratchless* Yep, you messed it up.

Katii: ME! YOU were the one who tripped over that string, and got caught by the cameras.

Vey: But you were the one caught by the dogs.

Katii: SHUT UP! Thank you for reading, it would make me feel really happy if you review, if your gonna flame, do it in the nicest way possible PLEASE!

Vey: We will update as fast as we can.

Katii: THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCHLY

Katii+Vey xxx


	3. What I think

Katii: HAHAHAHA IM SOO HAPPY HAHAHAHA HOHOHOHO

Naru: What's wrong with her?

Vey: She looked up random facts on the web

Sasu: Annd...

Vey: She found out smiling releases a drug or hormone into the brain that makes you happy

Naru: Ohh, so she's really high?

Vey: Yepp, and its starting to get really annoyin-

**BANG**

**(Katii collapses)**

Vey: WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR? THAT'S MY JOB!

Naru: *Holding steaming pipe* I wanted a go...

Sasu: Can I? *Holds out hand*

Naru: Sure *Hands pipe over*

**BANG **

**(Vey collapses)**

Sasu: Hn

Naru: YEAH!

...

Naru: We are free spirits, so BEAT THAT!

This chappie has my interpretation of a french woman, LOVE THE ACCENT :D

* * *

><p>Full Summery<p>

Naruto suffers from an unknown illness, consisting of VERY high fevers, cramps, major headaches, memory loss and has to take regular medication. When he moves to Konoha with his Dad, he meets a group of people with one thing in common, their relationship with animals and how they were found near an exploded science facility... Is it possible that this illness is just a cover up? and if so, what for? Read on... Yaoi, violence and MORE!

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, 3:10<strong>

"AHH, Narutoo, zat iss a work of GENIOUS!" The tall brunet clasped her hands together to her chest, her eyes full of delight for the unfinished painting she saw over her students shoulder. Naruto was finishing a golden orange and white tipped tail of a nine-tailed fox cub, he had put in so much detail the tail seemed to swish in the shift of light, as well as the already completed face, the snout elegant and the eyes a deep fiery red, covered in the same golden orange fur, it was odd to think that this was the work he produced just under three hours while it would normally take more to produce the same quality piece of work.

Sasuke looked over to the fox painting, he had to admit, Naruto could be a famous artist and retire at the age of 25 with no need to work and still live a life of luxury, yes, Naruto was a master painter, at least when it came to foxes. He inspected his own painting, the panther he was painting was crouching, ready to pounce, its midnight purple fur almost appeared black except for the tell-tale signs in the lighter areas of fur, and the eyes were narrowed, the black of impossible darkness showing through the lids, the lips pulled back in a growl, the protruding teeth long and sharp. Collecting his brushes and pallet, he walked past other students who were still finishing off little bits before packing up, making sure he didn't knock them. He was soon joined at he sink by Naruto.

"Wow, the teach's a slave driver, how do you put up with her?" Sasuke smirked, setting aside another clean paintbrush.

"It's because your new, she just wanted to see how far you can get in a week, I mean, you had to choose a theme, draft, what you were going to use and so on. We work on these pictures for the end of year gallery, and Madam Eya has a reputation to keep up, this isn't a class to relax like people would think" Sunshine glanced at the teacher, who was inspecting a girls work with pure evil in her eyes, Naruto turned back to his pallet ,shivering ,while Sasuke walked back to his place, watching the blondies denim-clad ass from his seat

_'Sexy ass... for a cute, dumb, innocent, petit, curvy-'_

"Hey Sasuke? Come on, we're meeting the others by the gate, and I don't want to be late, there's so much to see here"

_'- Did I mention loud?'_

"Coming dobe"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT TEME!"

_'*Sigh* he looks so hot when he shouts, I bet he'd look even hotter naked and...'_

_'...'_

_'... SHIT SASUKE GET A GRIP YOU ASSHOLE! ...Well, I am gay and Naruto is THE sexiest angel in the whole universe, god he's sexier than the sex god in heat, how could I not... I'm going mad, aren't I? Talking to yourself... first sign of madness, yep I'm mad, but Naruto IS a very good reason to go mad' _Unknown to himself, he had walked out to the gates and was now pulling funny faces at a bush, causing much amusement to Naruto, Kiba and Choji, and confusion to Sakura and Ino while Hinata and Shikamaru were just... well, doing what they did best, standing around being shy and being bored, and naturally, the people walking down the street.

After several minuets of laughing, mutters and staring at Sasuke, they split up, either going home (in Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura and Hinata's case), or go to the small cafe that lived down the main street between McDonalds and the main library (for Kiba, Choji, Sasuke and Ino).

Settling down with a cup of hot chocolate or coffee or whatever, they were nattering about anything and everything, from celebs to the local pool and so on, until it came to...

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Do you like him?" Sasuke gave his genuinely confused expression, although it wasn't that different to many of his other expressions.

"Who?" Frustrated sighs around the booth

"Come on Sasuke, we know you like him"

"If you told me who then maybe I could answer your question"

"Our little ball of sunshine of course, who else could we be talking about?" Naruto flashed into Sasuke's mind, his heart-warming smile, his sky blue eyes, his muscular yet curvy figure, that sexy, low voice. He shook his head slightly, returning to the small crowd.

"As a friend, yeah" Rolling eyes and more frustrated sighs.

"Sasuke, your gay, he has stalkers who try to install CCTV into his room and you TORE them down when you saw them, you are _SERIOUSLY_ possessive about him around the annoying whores, you swap notes in _ALL _the lessons you are in together, you have pet names for each other, I bet you even have wet dreams about him. I personally think there is enough evidence to prove that your crushing on him, _BIG TIME!" _Sasuke's having a twitchy eyebrow moment.

"Ino"

"Yes?"

"Shut up, your giving me a headache" No one made a sound, except for sipping drinks... Awkward...

"Sasuke, if you don't tell us its gonna eat at you 'till you go mad, and its already hectic with two of them" She gave Kiba a pointed stare.

"What?" Sasuke sighed, Ino was right, but Sasuke...

"I don't want him to find out, we're already risking it with Sakura and not telling him will keep him safe._ They_ will use him to get to us if they knew" He was right, they all knew it.

"Somehow, I don't think he will mind, he does know what its like to be an outcast and he can handle himself, you remember Wednesday" They all did, some dude in their geography class had a crush on one of Naruto's fangirls, and basically, he though if he proved himself to be better than Naruto then he could get the girl. The dude was still a mess when he got out of hospital with a sprained wrist and multiple cuts and bruises and grazes, all varying in size. And somehow Ino knew that he was lucky to not come out with broken bones rather than cuts. She knew she had convinced Sasuke, but he was still unsure.

"You can use that funny eye-thing if he creeps out" Kiba was met with frowns from his friends. He frowned back, mirroring their confusion.

"What? Has Sasuke not told yo- OWW SASUKE!" He rubbed the large lump on his head from the empty coffee mug Sasuke wielded.

"Bastard"

"What 'funny eye-thing' is this?" Sasuke eviled Kiba before closing his eyes, to then open them again. His eyes were now red with three black comma marks in each eye, forming a circle, his hand hiding the eyes from other customers and workers. No point in hiding it forever.

"I was gonna show you guys when I had completely figured it out, but because of Kiba's big fat gob, you know now" He picked up his bag, placing the money for his coffee on the table having returned his eyes to normal.

"I'll see you all at the apartment" He left with a swoosh as the door closed, leaving a confused Ino, a pastry-eating Choji and a sore Kiba.

* * *

><p><span>Naruto's Room - 8:48<span>

Naruto set the pencil aside, admiring his latest creation. Ever since he picked up a crayon at nursery, foxes had been his favorite animal to draw, the weird thing was that he didn't know why.

This drawing was different, it was in a forest - the trees looked similar to the ones in the park he had gone to Monday evening - and including a fox there were seven animals: panther, dog, eagle, squirrel, boar and deer. He didn't know why he drew it, it was just subconscious spontaneousness. Inspecting the drawing again he smiled, it had a happy air around it, the disappointment of his Dad not home leaving, his mind drifting to his new-found friends...

Hinata is a total cutie, she looks vulnerable but hell, her right hook wasn't to be messed with.

Shikamaru is a lazy smart-ass, could easily piss you off and was clever enough to run the country by himself.

Choji, fat, yes, but not in the way you think, he came second in the cross-country (4 miles long, I could _never_ run that far!) and could still run to a cafe to get a bacon sarnie without breaking a sweat.

Kiba, a guy for ball games, football, rugby, softball you name it, you would be glad to have him on your team, just don't tell him to 'fetch' you don't wanna know what will happen.

Ino, amazing with a flute and one for climbing trees, but has a manipulative air around her if she's angry.

Sakura is one you never want to arm wrestle with, she will leave dents, but her strength is also in her medical knowledge.

And finally Sasuke, sporty, smart, he's an all rounder with the sexiest body around, also possessive, don't know why...

These guys were what you would think as the 'popular' crowd, but Karin had called them the 'freaks' and the male population of the school plus a few other girls also agreed with this, but how? You don't just go up to someone and say they're a freak, which is what it looked like right now, for Naruto it had been his birthmark (the whiskers) but he covered them with foundation now, so no one knew here...

Something clicked in the near distance, making him run for the hall where he met his dad. He was shrugging off his jacket and briefly nodded his hello, instantly going behind his study door. Naruto returned the hello and as the study door closed he walked to the kitchen, preparing the evening meal. He could imagine Kiba messing with the ingredients, Choji helping to prepare (He had tasted his AMAZING chicken and mango salad the day before and you could tell he was a genie in the kitchen), Ino and Sakura chatting to them, Shikamaru sleeping on the sofa, Hinata shifting between jobs, and Sasuke, well, just being Sasuke, staring at him with those swallow-me-whole eyes of his...

The smell of burning woke him from his daydreams, quickly removing the carrot peelings from the electric hob to the bin. He looked out the window to the edge of the collection of trees. He felt better around his new friends than here, like, they were home and here was just an apartment with a strange man he didn't truly know.

He knew they lived together- except Sakura, she lived with her mum but sometimes slept over at weekends- in an apartment all their lives, had never had parents- except Sakura- and had stuck together in every way to help each other.

_**BANG**_

Naruto's head exploded into pain, instantly collapsing to the floor, his muscles swishing itself together and the temperature raised to what felt like roaring flames eating his skin. His shaking hand trying to reach for the counter top for that small pot that could stop the pain, the food in the pan now burning, setting off the fire alarm. The pale man looked round the door, spotted Naruto, then fed him one of the pills in that small pot, the searing burning reducing to a dull flush, his muscles relaxing but not completely and the headache softly throbbing.

"Can you finish dinner?" Naruto nodded, and stood up like the attack never happened. He looked around dumbly, picking up the knife and finished chopping, removed the burning vegetables and carried on.

Dinner was silent, except for the normal questions,

"How's your school work?"

"Did you eat your lunch?"

"Where there any problems?"

And so on, no "How are you?" or "Did you enjoy school today?" or "What did you do?" nothing like that, all about his outer shell side, not the inside.

_'How annoying, all I want is for him to notice me and that only happens when the attacks come, can't he feel proud of me? Is he ashamed of me? Or am I just an attention seeker? Hehe, probably the latter'_

He collected the dishes, washed them up, then showered, pulling the duvet tightly around him.

He drifted off, his new friends placing themselves into his dreams once again.

* * *

><p>Katii: Phew, done, I hope to have the next one out soon.<p>

Vey: *rubbing head* WHERES THAT FUCKARD AND HIS DUMBASS FRIEND?

Katii:*sweatdrop* They've gone home...

Vey: DAMN!

Katii: REVIEW PLEASE AND KEEP READING! YOUR PATIENCE WILL BE REWARDED ^w^

Katii+Vey xxx


	4. Natures Choice

Katii: IM SOOOO SORRY! I WAS CAMPING LAST WEEK AND A HALF SO I COULD'T UPDATE! WWAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Vey:*glaring at door*

Katii: ¬_¬ What's it this time?

Vey: I want to skin those bitches ALI-

Katii: NO! I DRAW THE LINE AT THAT! YOU SKIN THEM THEN THE FANDOM WILL WANT MY HEAD ON A SPIKE!

Vey: You?

Katii: Your a figment of my imagination dummy

Vey: OHH OoO hehehe

Katii: Yeah, exactly, so DON'T! *Holds up pipe*

No own except story line -_-

* * *

><p><strong>5:30am, Saturday<strong>

**BZZ BZZ**

"..."

**BZZ BZZ**

"Hmm...? "

**BZZ BZZ**

"Go away..."

**BZZ BZZ**

"...fine fine, hold on... hello?"

_"Hey Dobe, it's Sasuke can you meet me at the park?" _

_Who the hell's Sasuke... there's a pinky, and tattoo face and... something to do with eyes... come on..._

"Sasuke? OHH, SASUKE! Sorry one min..."

_The pail guy with swallow-me-whole eyes, that's Sasuke... he's the cute one, right?_

Naruto turned to the clock, 5:30, god, how can he be up this hour? The sun isn't even out yet.

"Give me half an hour"

_"Thanks Naruto, see you later"_

He shut the phone, waited ten minuets and got out, chucking on a shirt and some shorts. Leaving a quick note on the table, he walked out, wiping the last of the toothpaste off his mouth, checked his foundation and started his slow walk to the park.

* * *

><p><strong>The Park, 6:03am<strong>

Naruto yawned, the sun was hardly up and Sasuke wasn't here yet. He yawned again, lying on the bench, to then be disrupted.

"I guess your not a morning person" Naruto looked up, yep, the cute guy with the swallow-me-whole eyes was Sasuke. He grumbled "No shit Sherlock" Sasuke pulled him up, dragging him into the tree's, confusing him.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, not that Naruto could see. He kept walking, Naruto going from being dragged to almost jogging beside Sasuke, pestering for more clues of where they were going. Naruto didn't even look around for an answer.

"Come on Teme, tell me. If you dragged me out here just to... err... drag me about, THEN I'M-"

"We're here" They were in a small clearing, small patches of cosmoses, daisies and other flowers dotted in the fresh grass, dog roses and sweet peas climbing fallen stone walls smack bang in the middle. The way the now rising sun peeped through the full, green leaves, gave a slight sparkle to the clearing.

It was simply AMAZING, Naruto's eyes couldn't widen enough to take in it's beauty. He could talk only in a murmur, scared to ruin the peace and perfection of the clearing.

"Sa-Sasuke, when did you... it's amazing" He heard the chuckle behind him, draping an arm over Naruto's shoulder.

"I found years ago, I'v never shown anyone..." His nose nuzzled into sunshine hair, whispering.

"...except you, Naruto" This had been ignored since Naruto had suddenly realized how close Sasuke's mouth was to his...

He burst out of Sasuke's arms running around the clearing, looking at one patch of flowers then another then hugged a tree exclaiming at how wonderful they look or how much he loves trees, ignoring the shouts of his name.

"Dobe"

"And this arch in the ruins is awesome, it's a wonder-"

"Naruto"

"-How it's still HERE after so many-"

"NARUTO LOOK OU-"

_**BASH**_

Naruto collapsed, the thick, low-lying branch swung back from the impact of the over-reactive blond.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_Where am I?_

_..._

_Hello?_

_..._

_Ino? Shikamaru?_

_..._

_ Are you there? Hinata? Choji?_

_..._

_It's Kiba isn't it? Is this a joke?_

**_Naru..._**

_Sasuke?_

**_Naruto..._**

_Sasu- wait, you aren't Sasuke, you sound..._

**_Yes, I sound like you dumbass_**

_Are you...?_

**_Technically speaking__, I am you and you are me, but I like to call myself Kyuubi_**

_As in nine tails? 'cos I can't really see right now._

_**At least you know what that means, yes because I'm a nine tailed fox, and yes it's dark but it's not your fault**_

_Fox ayy, is this why I'm always drawing them_

**_Nope, your just obsessed _**

_This is getting con-_

**_CAN WE GET TO THE POINT?_**

_Okay okay, but one last question. Where am I?_

**_In the deepest part of your subconsciousness, you are here because I must warn you and all that shit. Okay, Naruto, you are in deep shit, your daddykins is an evil bastard who-_**

_What?_

**_He-_**

_This isn't funny ¬_¬_

**_Urgg, it must still be too early, okay, for now the next time you err... what you call it... get an attack thingy, DON'T TAKE THE-_**

_Kyuubi?_

**_don't... take the... _**

_KYUUBI?_

**_don't... ... the... p..._**

_AAAGGGHHHHHH_

**_AAAGGGHHHHHH_**

* * *

><p>"...UTO! NARUTO!" I opened my eyes, white light blinded me, except for that shadow, my forehead felt hot and wet. Something pounded in the distance.<p>

"Naruto?" The voice was so clear in my clouded head, only one person did that, and he's here, Sasuke's here, and I'm back in the forest, but Kyuubi? Where's he?

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke looks worried, I wonder why, forgetting about my brief encounter with Kyuubi.

"Yeah, I think so- OWW" MIGRAINEMIGRAINEMIGRAINE!

"Naruto, hold still, can you feel this?" He touched my head gently.

"SHITINGGODOFFUCKSASUKE!" He pulled away, frowning_. _I felt over my head 'till I felt the pain, half a tennis ball was now sticking out of my head, great.

"I take that as a yes then" I glared a promise of a painful death times ten, he was now smirking at me. A fly buzzed past us, settling itself on my cheek, I brushed it away covering my nose as I sneezed. Wait, he's frowning at me, lifting a finger to my face, running it lightly across my cheek, feeling the change in the texture of my skin. Shit, I must of smudged the foundation, please don't say he can see them.

"Naruto? What's that on your cheek?" ShitshitshitSHIT! Okay, calm down, act like... like... I don't know what he's talking about, yes, good plan.

"I don't know what you mean" I tried to stand up, only to fall down to the ground in pain of my ringing head. Sasuke just frowned as I cried on the grassy floor, rolling around, trying to hide from his gaze.

"You wear foundation..." NOOO! I flushed, turning away from his now burning gaze.

"Hahahaha, funny Sasuke. Why would I wear makeup, I don't _need_ it or anything" Forcing a laugh out, I curled up, wet dribbling across my face.

...But...

... I can...

...right?

I looked up at him, nausea and nervousness making themselves known to me. The truth was I couldn't hide anything from Sasuke, no matter how hard I tried. That was proven true the first time we met, he gave you a look that could see right into your soul.

"...Please just, just don't hate me" I rubbed the rest of the foundation away, then moved my hands away from my face, hesitating at the last minuet, only to restrain myself from hiding in the dark.

Sasuke was quiet, VERY quiet. Shit, please don't say he's a prejudice bastard like the others. I squeezed my eyes shut, I couldn't look at his perfect face anymore, I didn't want to hear the words he spoke, I didn't want him to move my hands from my ears.

He's shouting, it's scary, I can't take it anymore, the shouting scares me, I want to find a place he would never go and hide there forever.

It took me what felt like ten years to realize he wasn't shouting "DEMON" or "MONSTER" or anything suggesting he hated me, which made me smile (Don't know why...) He stroked my other cheek with his other hand, smiling back. He moved one of my hands away and replaced it with his thumb, feeling the three little ridges on the left side of my face.

"I don't see why it's so bad Naruto, to tell you the truth, they look really cute" I'm glad I covered my cheeks, I could feel the masses of heat radiating off my face, you could probably roast marshmallows and make smores (LOVE THE SMORES!)

"So, why haven't you shown anyone before?" I hugged myself, it's not like I'm pouring my heart out to him

"At my first school, it was okay, I didn't have any friends but no one picked on me, I guess I was okay with that. But then we moved to Russia. In Russia, there's a folk tale, called The Fox, Hare, and Cock (I would write it all down but I don't want to so I'll put a link at the end) To them, I was the fox because my mark looks like whiskers, even some of the teachers believed I was the fox. I lived my life in Russia in my room mostly, it was too cold to go outside, so I drew all the time when I wasn't being chased by the class and then beaten up, threatened and hung from the nearest tree by my pants. Then we moved to Mexico, we lived in a rough part of town and it was normal to have to fight each other when you stepped on their turf, everyone's in gangs and being alone made you an easy target, especially when you have no friends in the first place. That's when I learnt to fight, you pick it up quick, especially when their fighting you. After it was India, nothing really happened there, I learnt the piano in the six months we stayed and everyone left me alone. Finally, we moved to England, I stayed at the boarding house most the time except for the summer holidays, I had a summer job, got picked on, drew, broke a leg and my nose, learnt to skateboard, did other kids homework, made them regret it, they made me regret it, drew some more and life carries on, nothing really changed no matter where I was"

Sasuke's hand ghosted its way between my hand and cheek, settling himself in front of me. He wasn't smiling but he wasn't frowning either.

"Twelve years ago, there was a lab on the outskirts of town. Nobody knew what they were researching until a undercover cop worked his way in, posing as a cleaner, he found out that they were experimenting on several toddlers who had gone missing, each either from a powerful family or a family on the edge of poverty,"

I frowned, not understanding where he was coming from.

"There was a rescue attempt to save these children, and it succeeded except for one child who died in the explosion of the lab. Each child returned to their families with minor injuries, but only a week later, their families were murdered by the scientist in charge of the experiment who had gone mad" Something twisted in Sasuke's eyes, hurt, anger, loneliness. It started to dawn on me...

"And those children where hated and despised, 'The things of a demon' one woman said. Everyone was scared of them, believing they had the same intentions of their experimenter. After, those children had stuck together to protect each other like their own family, everyone called them freaks, monsters, but they still stuck together. One person ignored the warnings of her parents and elders and became their friend and they had eventually shown her their... talents. The girl didn't run away, instead she had said 'Awesome'" I could think of a certain pink-haired friend who fitted into that slot, meaning...

"You... all of you were experiments?" He nodded, I ran this information through my head several times, making me giggle.

"Whats funny?" Sasuke's frown was hurt.

"My problems are... minuscule against yours. I feel so silly to have not told anyone when yours... well..." I shook my head, the word I wanted not there.

Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba. They've all had the red-hot poker prodding them all their lives for something they didn't do. But...

"What about the fan-girls?" Shrugging, he looked away. It felt weird, I mean, I felt okay that my best friends were experiments, while everyone else was scared of them, I was completely cool with it... have I taken depressants? I feel like I should be shouting 'FUCK YOU YOU STUPID SCIENTIST'

"Dunno, looks, that's what most girls are after" I nodded at my own experience.

Sasuke was giving me that look that said you-want-to-know-more-but-your-not-asking. I sighed, I might as well ask.

"You mentioned a talent you all had?" He smirked, which wasn't what I was expecting him to do. If the rubble wall wasn't behind me then I would be backing away.

"We're _very_ good with our tongues Naruto" Wha- who says something like _that_? Does he means they're all good _kissers,_ 'cos I wold be surprised if he did.

"Seriously Sasuke, define 'good with tongues'" Sasuke's smirk turned down a notch or two but's still there. He then turned very serious.

"Naruto, you don't tell ANYONE what I'm about to tell you, okay?" I nodded, not exactly sure if I was ready. He looked around, like he was searching for something, then he started making noises, like, a mix of birdsong and clicking. I frowned, wondering if Sasuke had gone mad. I was about to ask when a bush moved.

Yes, a bush moved and I got excited. A lowly leaf trembled aside, to reveal... a hedgehog, snuffling out from the undergrowth and made her ways to Sasuke's now open hand. She stopped to snuffle her nose at me -to my surprise- and Sasuke laughed, doing the birdsong/clicking in reply. It was like... they were _talking_ to each other.

"Wow" I was dumbstruck, by a hedgehog. Sasuke turned to me, took my hand, and offered it to the hedgehog. She sniffed it again, looked at Sasuke for... reassurance? and stepped onto my hand.

Who knew it? Who knew I would be holding a wild hedgehog.

I couldn't stop smiling, for many reasons, I couldn't stop.

I heard a rustling above, only to see the sillouett (Sp) of a large bird flying upwards into the sky.

There was nothing that could spoil this moment.

* * *

><p>So here is the link:- (Spaces=dots) http:russian-crafts com/russian-folk-tales/fox-hare-cock html

I have bad news... I'M GOING ON HOLIDAY ON SATURDAY SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE! I'M SORRY... actually I'm not... I GET TO GO SHOPPING IN TOTNES! BEAT THAT! I hope everyone's having a great summer, but it would be even better if you can review, its like giving me PANKAKES! if your gonna flame do it nicely!

Vey: ...

What is it?

Vey: have nothing to say...

Okayy...

Vey: Facepalm

...

Vey: ...

Awkward fish...

Vey: O.O

Katii+Vey xxx...


	5. The Turn Around?

MAI SHINY TEETH AND ME!

Vey:... O.O err, story Katii, STORY!

Oh YEAH! I just want to thank you all for reading ^w^ I'v had a mental block SOOOOO SORRY for having to wait for so long!

Vey: Tis sad

READ ON! I don't own Naruto... that sucks.

* * *

><p>CLICK<p>

Green eyes trailed the boy as he made his way to the kitchen from the front door, grabbing eggs and mushrooms from the fridge and dropping two pieces of bread into the toaster. These eyes continued to follow the boy, trying to make eye contact with those deep blue eyes that were focused on making breakfast.

"Naruto, why am I sitting here with no breakfast?" That chilling voice, ugh, its like swimming in a tub full of slimy fish guts.

"I went for a walk" What? It's true.

"Well, maybe next time you can invite me to come along, since I have now completed my project," ... wha...

"We could probably go on holiday as well," Holiday... WAIT! DID HE JUST SAY HOLIDAY? Naruto slowed down his enthusiastic stirring, quickly popping escaped egg back into the pan. Now Naruto, we can't lose it...

"Hmm, where do you think we should go Naruto?" ...Hmmm ...

"America! " Nodding his head, he accepted the plate of scrambled egg with buttered toast and mushrooms from Naruto.

"Okay then, America it is" Naruto chewed vigorously on some egg, little chibi Naruto's screaming 'I'M GOING TO FUCKING AMERICA BABY!', if it wasn't for the old man he would be jumping up and down and screaming his head off while squeezing the man to death.

"Oh, and I'v been given tickets to see Kunai 'n' Shuriken tomorrow, there's some spare tickets if some of your friends want to come" CAN'T LOSE IT! He's seriously struggling to now! The green eyes watched the squirming boy in amusement.

"And maybe have ramen for dinner tonight" That did it, Naruto shot out of his seat, hugged the oldie and ran around the apartment several times before collapsing back on to his seat in exhaustion.

Oldie smiled at the boys antics, he was happy that he kept this kid. But he had lied about something, well, it was more of a white lie since the project was almost complete. There was just more one stage...

* * *

><p><strong>Over to Hinata 9:37<strong>

Hinata turned to watch Sasuke slide into one of the empty chairs, giving off his 'I'm happy but I won't show it' vibes. She placed a plate of hot pankakes (LOVE THE PANKAKES) in front of him and he just played with them.

"Had a nice walk Sasuke?" ... okay, no response, only more pankake twiddling.

Hinata sighed, ever since Naruto came to Konoha Sasuke's been acting really weird... he hadn't been treating them as badly as he did before... he always tried to get closer to Naruto (physically as well as relationship-wise)... and never looked at ramen the same way after watching Sunshine eating 17 bowls of it in pure bliss...

"YOU LOVE NARUTO!" Sasuke jumped, pankakes flattening themselves on the ceiling. Give yourself a pat on the back if you got it right. Kiba stumbled in, leaning on Hinata as she pointed at Sasuke.

"Kiba, I thought you had the best nose here? WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP SASUKE?" Kiba rubbed his aching ear, not comprehending the bur of noise that hit him at a million decibels.

"Wha?" Hinata hit his head on the counter and a little beetroot red Kiba popped out to come say hi.

"Sasuke told Naruto. Sakura was a big risk, we all knew that, but telling some kid we met last week? He might be one of _them _you kno-"

"He isn't!" Hinata glared at Sasuke. Out of all of them, Hinata was the hardest to convince. Her stuttering self always gave way to anyone's suggestions outside (unless it was the sexual kind) , but in the apartment, Hinata was like a rock, she would stick to her opinion full stop, nothing else changed her mind. Her fists rested on her hips, creasing her skirt.

"How do you know?"

"Naruto isn't one of them. Can't you get that into that thick skull of yours? _Naruto. Isn't. One. Of. Them." _One of the doors slammed, Kiba placed a gentle hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Hinata, he's right. Naruto is just a normal teen. It's not like he'd give us in, shit that guy's more likely to punch them in the face then piss on them. Remember, he's hasn't had friends before us, he won't throw us away. Trust him, and relax, your wearing out the amazingness of pankakes" Kiba walked back to his room while Hinata blushed, noting the massive pile of pankakes beside her.

...

RING RING

"Hello?"

_"Hey Hinata, how you doing?_" Said squeezed the phone, she didn't know if to trust him or not...

"Hi N-Naruto, I'm fine thanks"

_"Well, I was wondering, since Dad has a load of tickets, if you all wanted to come to the Kunai 'n' Shuriken concert tomorrow, I know it's a bit late bu-"_

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto held the phone at arms length, that girl can _scream, _he thought she was a quiet person_. _Half-asleep people stumbled into the screaming girl who was jumping on every possible surface.

"YESYESYES, everyone will come, we LOVE Kunai 'n' Shuriken AAAAAHHHHH" Naruto could hear the shouts of 'What's going on?' and 'Shut up Hinata' over the phone.

_"Hehe, umm... okay then I'll call later with the info, yeah?" _

"Yeah, thanks Naruto!" Hinata placed the phone in the cradle before screaming. A big hand slapped over her mouth to stop the shrill noise. Kiba spoke first.

"Okay, I'm going to remove my hand, don't scream, okay?" Hinata nodded and the hand went.

"Now, what's with the screaming?"

"Naruto's invited us to go to the Kunai 'n' Shu-"

"AAAAAHH-" Ino abruptly stopped when Shikamaru's hand almost cut off her air supply.

"Screaming in the morning isn't the right time to scream, okay, nod if you agree" Everyone nodded, and Shikamaru removed his hand before turning to Hinata.

"Okay, can you please repeat, some of us were still half asleep"

"Naruto has invited us to go to the Kunai 'n' Shuriken concert tomorrow" ...

"What? Your serious?" Kiba gasped, Hinata and Ino were running about, not completely screaming but close enough to be a scream.

"But there is no concert nearby-"

"Actually there's one in Suna" Was the muffled reply. Sasuke came out, ruffling his wet hair with a towel.

"But, that's miles away, right?" Shikamaru nodded.

"His dad must be rich if he's taking us there"

"His dad's a researcher for some fancy company" Everyone turned to Sasuke with raised eyebrows, he frowned.

"What?" Hinata started to shiver.

"WHAT IF HIS DAD IS A-"

"Don't say that, anyway, he researches medicine for something or another" Hinata blinked.

"Oh... err, sorry Sasuke" He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know" Choji frowned at this very un-Sasuke action.

"Look what Sunshine's done" Shikamaru nodded at Choji's whispered statement.

"Yeah, Naruto's good for you Uchiha" Shikamaru shivered, a sudden cold filled him. He frowned, something was wrong. Choji noticed the shiver and nudged Shikamaru.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru shook his head, he wouldn't worry anyone with a stupid chill...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sunday, on the way to Suna, 11:00 am<strong>_

"Thank you so much for taking us along Minato-san" The pale man shook his head with a smile.

"It's completely fine Ino-chan, I have been very attached to my work and haven't had enough time to be with Naruto, I just pushed him out the way. I thought this would be a good thing to do together and since Naruto hasn't really had friends before, I thought we should bring you all with us. It would be good to get to know you all"

The people carrier was hardly silent, Ino and Sakura had the front with Minato while Choji, Naruto and Sasuke were chatting about how school was a bitch and Hinata was condemned to Kiba and Akamaru barking in each others ears for the whole journey while Shikamaru just watched the clouds go by, the chills keeping him from relaxing into the surprisingly soft seats.

'_Whats wrong?' _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Same day, at the Hotel, 9:00pm<em>**

"WOW, these beds are so BOUNCY!" Naruto jumped higher and higher, the tips of his hair brushing the ceiling. Kiba climbed onto the bed too.

"I bet I can jump higher than you sunny boy!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at Kiba, kicking off the bed harder before falling back down, lil' Naru growing from the side of his head. Kiba laughed, pushing off the bed. Naruto stuck his tongue out as he also hit his head.

Both were laughing when Sasuke and Shikamaru slumped in, sighing onto the empty bed, mumbling. Kiba jumped over onto the second bed, Sasuke and Shikamaru getting a faceful of either arm or leg, which was then pushed off the bed. Kiba yelped, rubbing his already sore head.

"Who pissed in your coffee?" Two more lumps grew to join the first. Shikamaru sighed again, mumbling under his breath. Naruto frowned.

"Whatya say?"

"We got our asses kicked" Kiba gestured for him to go on.

"Hinata and Ino kicked our asses on... what's that thing called?"

"DDR"

"Yeah, on that" Naruto laughed again as Kiba struggled to breath.

Naruto was able to gain some of his composure before pushing the mutt and lazy out the room.

"I'm gonna sleep now and I can't if dog-breath won't shut it. Bye guys" He yawned into his hand before pushing the door shut on the confused brunet and Shikamaru, missing the 'Troublesome' in his yawn. He grabbed his PJ's before changing and brushing his teeth, to tired to notice Sasuke staring at his chest. Sasuke grabbed his own before changing and slipped into the other empty bed, groaning at the light before chucking various objects at the switch then giving up and turning it off himself. Naruto murmured a ' 'Night' and turned off the side lamp.

Sasuke glanced sleepily at the peaceful face before turning off his own lamp. It was weird how you could go from hyper to zombie-mode in a matter of a few seconds.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru glanced at the door, the uneasy feeling hadn't stopped.<p>

"What the fuck is wrong?"

* * *

><p>Next chapter all hell breaks loose hehehe<p>

Vey: Please review

Yes...

PLEASE REVIEW!

Vey: I just said that

Be careful what you say, or I'll bring out the CHIBI ^w^

Vey: NOO! NOT THAT!

YES, teh CHIBI FROM HELL *Pulls out plushie* FEAR HIM!

Vey:¬_¬

?: I eat babies

Vey: WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT!

I don't know what you mean

?: :D

Katii xxx


	6. And It Was Going So Well

Don't own

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"-be, DOBE! WAKE UP!" Tan lids opened to a glaring Sasuke, the sunlight's glare creating a golden outline of his back, emphasizing the annoyance in his glare more than necessarily needed. He pushed his hand towards Sasuke, covering his eyes as he rubbed the sleep from his own. Sasuke pushed the hand away.

Naruto groaned, it was only 8:30 and he wanted to sleep, he had been done all his homework before they went and that took most of the night... okay, all night. He'd been running on sugar the previous day. Bad idea. Naruto's head hit the pillow, pulling the duvet over his head as he tried to sink back into unconsciousness, only to have the duckbutt pull away his soft shell of dreaminess, then drag him by the leg onto the floor and around, ignoring the cries of "DUCKBUTT", "BASTARD" and "TEME" and many other colourful words of the rainbow.

"OKAY, OKAY LET GO OF MY LEG YOU SADISTIC DUCKBUTTED FUCKER, I'M UP! I'M UP!" Sasuke dropped the leg, smirking at the cry of pain from the pouting blond.

"Why? Why do you have to be so cruel to me?" Sasuke shook his head, the teary blond staring at him with puppy eyes. Sasuke would of hugged the boy, comforting him, if he was any lesser man, which he certainly was not. He turned towards the door.

"You need to get dressed, Minato-san's taking us paintballing. We're leaving in half an hour" He closed the door behind him, making his way down the hall to the stairs and to breakfast, Shikamaru waving him over to the empty table. Sasuke took a seat, grabbing the remaining piece of toast from the stand before spreading jam on it. He glanced at Shikamaru, who was frowning lightly at his glass of juice. Sasuke took a bite out of his toast, the sticky preservative making the toast slide effortlessly `his throat, he may not like sweets but damn was jam good! He looked back at Shikamaru, who was now frowning the glass into oblivion. He slowly waved his hand in front of the brainiac's face, nothing. He moved his hand faster until his hand blurred, Shikamaru blinked, giving Sasuke a weird look, like he had just grown another head. Sasuke frowned back, tilting his head in a 'what's wrong?' way. Shikamaru looked around the dinning room before leaning towards Sasuke.

"Something's up" Sasuke frowned further, gesturing for Shikamaru to go on.

"I... I don't know what, but ever since we set off, I'v been having these... uneasy feelings"

"Maybe-"

"AAAGGGGHHHHHHHHH" Kiba ran up, pointing the way he had just came, fear on his pale face. Sasuke and Shikamaru blinked at the boy, not making any move to do anything else. Kiba opened his mouth before-

"KIBA! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" Sakura shouted, making Kiba go paler. He hid behind the two breakfasters, but they had turned off at the call of his name so there was no point in that...

* * *

><p>The forest was quiet, not a sound was made, the birds were quiet, the insects were quiet, <em>everything<em> was qui-

SPLAT

"HAHAHA! I'M GONNA GET YOU SUCKERS!" A cameo-clad person rushed out of the bushes, the air suddenly filled with the splats of paintballs making their mark on everything in their way. The person hid behind a tree before being joined by another cameo-clad person, who pushed against the others back, the tree hiding them from anything targeting them. The splatting of paintballs died down again to be left with the soft sound of breathing. There was a rustle to the right of the pair, only to see someone pointing left and then to himself, then to point to the pair and then to the right, both nodded, the person ran out, shouting-

"~YOU CAN'T CATCH ME~" paint covering trunks and leaves in bright yellow, pink and green. The pair ran in the opposite direction, spotting the rear end of one of the enemy, who was firing at the distractee. One aimed at the persons bum, the other running further into the forest. He fired, the yowl bringing everyones attention towards his target, the attacker hidden once again behind a massive trunk.

The whistle blew, calling everyone into a clearing to the west of the paint splatted trees. People appeared from behind the odd tree or bush, walking together in small groups to join the larger group as they pulled off their masks. Many were high-fiving or poking themselves in search of bruises (I had a bruise that lasted 3 weeks from paint-balling, my arm felt dead the whole time ^_^')

"SASUKE! YOU BASTARD! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SHOOT MY ASS DUCKBUTT!" Sasuke turned around, a red-faced Naruto stormed/limped up to him, his hand softly on his bum. Sasuke had to smirk, the look on Naruto's face was hilarious, a mix of disbelief, humiliation and betrayal. Sasuke you are an evil bastard.

"Well, the point of paint-balling is to shoot the members other team, you get shot your out and the team who completes the objective of the game wins, face-shots don't count" Naruto's red face increased in colour, anger written all over his face as he limped the last few steps before changing direction. Sasuke frowned.

"Dobe?" Naruto didn't turn around

"Need to take a leak" Sasuke nodded, turning to talk to a chattering Kiba and a suicidal-looking Ino who had walked up to him

* * *

><p><em>Unknown POV<em>

I saw him walking to the small toilet block, my partner just walking out and past him as the target moved into the vacant block. He caught my eye and gave me a slight nod, signaling me to start phase three. I walked into the block, closing the door behind me, the target moving to the sink.

He didn't even see me before he fell onto the sink.

* * *

><p><em>Ino POV<em>

I couldn't take his JABBERING ANY MORE! IS THERE A BRIDGE NEARBY? A GUN? Or even better Sakura-

"Ino if your gonna kill yourself, wait till we get back to Konoha, it would be throwing Minato and Naruto's gift back at their faces" I sighed, he was right, stupid smartass. Couldn't he ever let someone die with no worry.

"WE ARE STARTING THE NEXT GAME, PLEASE FOLLOW ME TO THE-" Sasuke walked to the toilet block, shouting something about Naruto and prolonged loo breaks. Kiba shrugged, picking up his gun from the rack and passing me mine. We lowered our masks to cover our faces at the gate to the next field, it was small and littered with over sized cotton reels and barrels.

Sasuke jogged back to us with a look on his face that I hadn't seen in a LONG time. Fear.

* * *

><p>Dun dun DUNN!<p>

Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, hopefully you can forgive me ^w^

Katii xxx


	7. Realize

I will never own. Nunca nada never

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto POV<strong>

_**BOOM**_

What...

_**SMASH **_

"-uto? NARUTO WAKE UP!"

Ughh, my head...

"NARUTO! OPEN YOUR EYES NARUTO!"

**_CRASH BANG_**

"DAMN IT NARUTO OPEN YOUR EYES"

I opened my eyes to a red-faced Sakura... well, I think it's Sakura, who else has bright pink hair?

"Naruto, thank god. We need to go NOW or-"

**_SMASH _**

Sparkles crossed my vision, along with grey dots, all varying in size. Sakura covered her face with her hands as a big sparkle crossed her face, leaving red lines across the back of her hand. I looked in the direction of the sparkles, a small dot in the distant looking like it was coming towards us, getting bigger and bigger. Sakura grabbed at my top, pulling me up.

I didn't move, I was entranced for some reason by the large fuzzy grey ball until pain flared through my cheek. The sparkles on the ground became shards of glass, along with rubble. My eyes widened as the fuzzy curtain lifted from my head.

Sakura tugged at my top again and we ran to the door but I fell, chains attached to my ankles.

The building rocked violently as the ceiling crumbled above us, the floor slanted, Sakura fell to the floor and slid across the floor, through the window, my hand just out of reach of her own. I slid as well, but the shackles kept me from falling through the window. My skin suddenly flared up and my muscles contorted as I fell into the pain-filled unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasuke POV<strong>_

Minato called the police as soon as we told him that Naruto had disappeared, Choji had soon paled when he mentioned that he hadn't seen Sakura since the end of the last game. Hinata, Shika and Ino had run off as soon as they had been questioned by the policewoman, Choji, Kiba and I were hurrying to finish being questioned so they could run off too. I was surprised when the head of Konoha police, Jaraiya Sanin, showed up, along with two other officers. He's one of the few who knew what we could do and what really happened those years ago. You could also say he was the only adult I trusted.

"Sasuke, I'm so glad your okay. If they are going to use Sakura and Namikaze-kun as bargaining chips then they won't likely hurt them. Sakura's tough and I doubt she will let your friend lose it either" I nodded but I still wasn't sure, Naruto knew only a small portion about our 'talents' and suddenly finding out that there's more to us than we let on would most likely... I dunno, he might think we or I couldn't trust him, he said he hadn't had any friends before us, or maybe he would forgive us, or he would be shocked then carry on or run away- Damn it there are so many ways this could end up, it scares the shit out of me.

"Sasuke, SASUKE" Hinata and Ino ran up, red and panting. Ino was shaking her hands in some kind of circular motion before finally gasping "Car -gasp- They took them -gasp- in a car heading south -gasp- south east" Jaraiya frowned, before his eyes widened.

"Several blocks were going to be demolished today, going to get replaced with a new fancy hotel. Oh no, oh no oh no oh no please don't be that. Hayate, HAYATE" One of the officers ran up with a 'Yes Sir'

"I want you to come with me, we need to pay a visit to the site the new hotel's being built, make sure that everyone _was_ evacuated from the building, Ino I want you to round up the others and follow as soon as your ready" My eyes widened, he couldn't possibly mean Naruto and Sakura... nononoNONONO!

"NO, you can't mean-"

"I'm sorry Ino, but there's a possible chance they were in one of the buildings when they were knocked down. Hinata, Sasuke, I want you with me" Hinata grabbed my hand and dragged me to the car, Ino ran into the trees and vanished.

Jaraiya slammed the door shut, turned the engine on and steered towards the road before accelerating down towards the pain.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Normal POV 2 hours later<span>**

Blue flashing lights soon surrounded the demolishing site, policemen and firemen rummaging through the rubble, paramedic's were trying to draw a shocked pinket away from the rubble who was trying to move a slab of concrete whilst mumbling to herself.

"He's here somewhere, he can't just go, he can't"

She was bleeding from multiple cuts, a particularly large gash trailed from the top of her right leg to a bit past her knee, her sea-foam eyes were wide from the shock, yet she continued to move the rubble.

"He can't go, they need him, he's our little Sunshine"

One paramedic was shouting to the other for a sedative, they had to treat her before her wounds got infected from the dust and dirt. The man grabbed her around the waist and chest while his partner injected the screaming girl, relieved when she went limp in his arms, before carrying her into the ambulance.

"Poor thing" The man glanced at the girl with pity before grabbing a bottle of disinfectant and a cotton pad and dabbing at the gash while his partner dabbed at the cuts everywhere else, then covering them. They had been told not to take her to the hospital until given orders by a Superintendent Jaraiya Sanin, so all they could do was do what they could do to get her as comfy as possible until they can get her to the hospital.

"I hope they find her friend, he must be real important to her if she went turning over every piece of rubble to find him" She nodded, applying a patch to a cut on her hand.

"Shizune,"

"Yeah?" The woman peered at her partner.

"Why would there be kids in a building about to be demolished? the notice was up for three months" Shizune frowned, she hadn't actually thought about it before now.

"I don't-"

"Excuse me" The paramedics turned to Jaraiya, who was holding up his badge. He frowned worriedly at the girl in the van before looking back at the two.

"Can you tell me if there was anyone else found?" The man shook his head.

"So far there's only been this girl, but she was looking through the rubble for someone, we had to sedate her so we could treat her, lucky there isn't any serious injurys"

"So you haven't found anyone else?" Ino asked from Jaraiya's elbow, Shizune shook her head.

"Talk to the firefighters, they will have a better idea of whats happening, our jobs just to get her to the hospital now your here Superintendent" Jaraiya weakly smiled, nodding before turning away to find someone who could help them with more information.

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked up at the setting sun, they had soon been joined by the rest of the gang who were helping the firemen search for Naruto, but there were no clues of what had happened to him. Naruto's body had yet to show up and the site had been turned over countless times, but there was nothing, except for a chain attached to cuffs on both ends (AN: Like the ones L and Light had) with remnants of blood on which had soon been sent to forensics.<p>

Sakura had woken up later on that evening and told everyone that she had found two men with an unconscious Naruto before blacking out to herself and Naruto in the building, soon to be falling out the window into a bush where she somehow avoided most of the destruction.

Minato, along with some cops, had gone back to the hotel to see if there had been any contact with Naruto beforehand a couple of hours ago and would be back soon. Minato had looked pale since he heard the news.

Naruto, how could this of happened to him, they had only known each other for a short while and there was already a large hole in his heart, his defrosted heart.

Before, life only existed to hurt him with the power of fangirls, gossiping oldies and _them, _they didn't have a name they knew of, but they opposed anything that wasn't naturally human or animal or any other living thing. As soon as information on something unnatural came up, they were there to destroy everything. He froze himself and soon all the damage just slid off him.

He sighed, closing his eyes. Memories of the blond filled his vision, him falling over in P.E, him working on his fox painting, him getting covered in paint, him scratching his head as he laughed, his tinkling laugh. More and more pictures and sounds bombarded him, all centered around that one person who made him realize.

Realize that life had more to it than he knew, that he didn't have to spend life being shunned, that it was okay to make mistakes, that he should live his life the way he wants to live it.

He didn't have to hide his emotions, and so for the first time, he cried, shouting to the skies as loud as he could, the only question he had.

"WHY?"

Before collapsing on the ground, tears still sliding off his face.

* * *

><p>Was that okay? I hope so... so thanks for reading, and SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE, I'M REALLY SORRY, DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!<p>

Vey: And why would they do that? They need you to write about what happened to Naruto.

Oh yeah! I forgot about that! Hehehe you'll be surprised next chapter :3 i can't wait to finish the next chapter so please review, flame if you wish, i'll take what you say into account

Katii xxx


	8. The Truth

**Normal POV, Monday 03:39 AM**

Sasuke frowned, opening his eyes only to shy away from the bright light, then to feel the big hands shaking him side to side softly, then harder, and harder, and ha-

"OKAY! I'm up! What do you want?" Kiba was standing above him, running his hand through his hair before trying to conceal a yawn.

"Jaraiya called, he said he wanted to see us A.S.A.P" Sasuke's eyes widened, if Jaraiya was calling that meant that they found something, either good or bad, he just hoped it wasn't the latter. He put on some clothes quickly, running a hand through his hair and deemed himself ready, walking towards the small kitchen. Everyone was there, sipping coffee and eating leftover pizza (Choji hadn't bothered to cook last night), ridding themselves of sleeps tight hold. Sasuke grabbed the last slice and swallowed some of the lukewarm coffee, he was obviously the last one up.

Sasuke checked the clock on the side, frowned, then sipped his drink. Everybody was still hung up on Naruto's disappearance

The doorbell rang. No one made a move to get it until it rang a second time, the man outside holding a police ID. He smiled, green eyes illuminating the night.

"My names Sergeant Vey, Jaraiya told me to pick you up" They moved to the people carrier, and were soon at the station. Jaraiya nodded them into his office, moving to his desk where he picked up a sheaf of paper, before sighing.

"You must of guessed that me to call you here at this hour must mean we got something, sadly, it's not what we were hoping for," He looked at the papers, rubbing his face with his hand, rubbing his chin in thought.

"You all told me that Naruto had some kind of illness, consisting of high fever, cramps, headaches and memory loss. Well, we found a pot of pills in the room Sasuke shared with Naruto, we also sent them off to be tested. On any person, they would be harmless, but on Naruto's DNA, it irritated his cells, that causes the fever and possibly as well the headaches and memory loss, and the effects only appear after a certain period of time under the right conditions, from what the lab said, possibly when he's cold. The cramps we can't tell, but we have an idea why," He anxiously looked at each person, biting his lip.

"His DNA structure is similar to yours, but its at the unstable point where his body is trying to shift, but the drug-" Kiba shot out of his chair, grabbing the superintendent by his collar, shaking him in anger.

"Your shitting us, you told us there were seven of us, but one died in the explosion. How can you tell us that the seventh never died, and saying it's Naruto! He has a father you dofus! How can you say that? HOW?" Choji pulled Kiba away, separating his fists from Jaraiya's collar and pushed him into a chair, holding him down. Shikamaru shakily pointed towards the papers in a silent question. Jaraiya nodded, picking the phone up and saying something about hot chocolate.

Shikamaru red the papers once, then again, and again, frowning harder and harder each time.

Ino held her hand up to her face, biting her hand in a effort not to start screaming at the world.

Hinata hugged herself, leaning into Kiba, who was still fighting Choji, and softy cried.

Sasuke did... nothing. Just sat there, staring at his knees.

Someone knocked at the door, bringing in with them a tray of hot chocolate, handing one to those who were stable enough to take one, leaving with the empty tray. Choji soon stopped holding Kiba down, resulting in him on the floor with a still hot tempered Kiba on him, thumping his chest.

"If Minato-san isn't Naruto's father... then who is he?" Jaraiya weakly smirked at him, picking up another piece of paper. Showing a picture of a Naruto look-alike and 'Minato' to them as he pointed to the first picture.

"This is the REAL Minato; Uzumaki Minato, originally Namikaze Minato, married to Uzumaki Kushina and father to Uzumaki Naruto, he was one of the scientists who worked at the labs, against his will, just like the others, his wife was imprisoned with the others in the lab basement. And this," He pointed at the other picture "This is Orochimaru, he's the scientist who started this whole thing up. I don't know how he hid in such plain sight without us finding out about it but now we have the evidence of his involvement in this. We think he might of come back to finish his experiment, seeing if Naruto's DNA reacted around you or something" Shikamaru frowned, shaking his head.

"No, I think it's something else. He knew the lab would blow and got Naruto out, but not the rest of us... I think Naruto might of developed something we don't have, or vice versa and Orochimaru wants to work out why-"

"OR he was the first one he grabbed and couldn't get the rest of us" Choji's gaze bored on Ino, silently telling her that this wasn't the time to be jealous. Shikamaru nodded at Ino's suggestion.

"That could be true" Jaraiya clapped his hands, bringing all the attention to himself.

"The fact that we haven't found Naruto's body could mean that he shifted and got out before the building collapsed on him, so since this is linked to you all, it's your job to find him and when you do, tell me so I can talk to him about what's happened. I want Orochimaru locked up A.S.A.P." They all nodded, Kiba opening the door and leading them out to get back home for some last minute rest before setting off. Sasuke didn't follow, he looked up at Jaraiya with blank eyes. The superintendent gave him an encouraging smile.

"You'll find him Sasuke, I can already tell he's important to you, and he's probably really frightened right now. When you find him he'll need someone to hold onto, and you'll be that person, so be strong for him and when you find him, he'll feel better because your there" Sasuke's eyes widened, the old man was right; he remembered the first time he changed, he ran away for a week before Choji could coax him back home. Naruto would need someone to bring him home too. He smirked softly.

"Thank you, Jaraiya"

* * *

><p>Phew, I wanted to finish this before tomorrow 'cos I'm going on holiday for the next week!<p>

Vey: HAHAHA EAT YOUR FACE SUCKERS

u.u' We're only going to the Yorkshire Dales, it's not that exciting...

Please review, it would be good to come back to some

Katii xxx


	9. NEED TO READ! VERY IMPORTANT

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

ScifiSOS

ncalkins

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Mai Ascot

ForbbidenForest

Blood of the Dawn

FudoTwin17

Netiri Vi Britannia

YenohPankake

Thanks for reading this and I'm sorry the next chapters not up yet... please wait a bit longer, my exams are over next friday :')

Katiixxx


	10. Lost and Found

**HELLOOOO PEOPLE! I AM BACK AND AM GIVING YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAY!**

Vey: ... you need to stop drinking coffee, its making you so hyper it's scary-

**FEAR THE CHIBI **

Vey: NOOOOO

Chibi: I like cows OwO

Vey: I AM NOT A COW!

**Lol, well you do have black and white hair...**

Chibi: I ate that cow from Fruits Basket OwO

**... Okayyy, on with the story. I don't own and sadly never will... I WILL GET YOU KISHIMOTO! YOU PROMISED ME! IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY -sniff sniff-**

Chibi: is Kishimoto a cow? OwO *Drool*

*Looks at chibi, then runs to squeeze her* YOUR A FREEKING GENIUS! I LOVE YOU!

Chibi: I can has cow? OwO

Oh you most certainly can hehehe.

P.s. this chapter has some gore...

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV, Monday 1:08PM<strong>

A black cat followed the large boar through the bramble, sniffing at the dusty ground around them, the same kind of questions running through their heads:

_'Where is he?'_

_'When will we find him?'_

_'Is he okay?'_

_'Why is it so damn hard to sniff up that raman-obsessed Dobe?'_

_... _okay, the last one was Sasuke's, but you get it.

He looked to the boar, silently asking the question he already knew the answer too. Choji shook his head and they moved forward, furiously covering as much land as they could in chance of catching his scent in the blowing wind.

"KAWKAW" Both heads looked up as the hawk landed on a lower branch, which, as it dropped to the forest floor, turned into a panting Hinata, hands on her knees as she caught her breath.

"We got... some... some of Naruto's scent... north, towards Oto" A squirrel scurried onto Hinata's shoulder and started pulling at her hair before scurrying to Sasuke and biting his tail, eager to get back to the search.

Sasuke sprinted north still with Ino now clinging to his fur, the sound of wing beats and hoofs close behind.

_'Hang on Naruto, we're coming' _Sasuke thought, fear of what might happen to him pushed him on through the changing landscape, only stopping to catch his breath.

_'Please be safe, Naruto'_

* * *

><p>The forest was dark, the sound of rain echoed through the trees as a sodden fox ran through the greenery. It's pitiful, shaking form searching for a hole to hide in, the rain was helping the cold seep into the foxes very bones and staying out too long could result in his very cold death. Giving a small meep in hope of someone hearing, the patter of rainfall continued on, the fox slinking off through more trees with it's head down.<p>

A strong bark rang through the forest, freezing the fox before racing in the opposite direction of the bark, desperately searching for that hole to hide in. Soon it spotted a hole in the trunk of a nearby cedar tree and scrabbled in, the hole was quite small so it would hopefully keep out the beast.

Another bark flew past, the fox pushed itself as far back as possible, it's blue eyes wide in fear. A light crossed the ground outside. All the fox could do was push back into the wooden wall and try to suppress the onslaught of whines that he was so desperate to release.

The barks grew louder and faster, accompanied with human adult voices. He knew that they would catch him soon, he knew that he had to run, get away while he still had the chance, but the fear was clinging to his bones and had taken away his ability to move.

"That stupid ass can't of gone that far" A loud, gruff voice echoed throughout the trees

"If it has, it would only get caught in the traps we set up" A quieter, yet still audible voice mumbled

"Don't forget, the little shits a fox, I would think that it would be hiding in a hole somewhere, cowering in fear" This one's a woman, her high-pitched voice piercing the air before her squeaky laugh echoed through.

"Nah, it's newly turned, the little bastard's running for its pathetic life" The same gruff voice echoed, excitement dripping from his words. There was a chuckle from his two companions.

The fearful blue eyes narrowed, his fur stuck up on end, and his body shook, the fear quickly being replaced with anger at the low-lifes nearby. How _dare_ they, he'll show them how _pathetic _he is along with how_ pathetic_ his claws and fangs were. He was so tempted to jump out now and give them a piece of his mind, but part of him told him to stay put until they were outside his hole. He knew he should stick, so he crouched near the hole, still giving himself a small run up, his body now shaking with excitement and his claws gripped at the surface, his mouth in a terrifying smile with canines seeming to elongate in the sudden adrenalin rush.

The time couldn't pass any slower, what was really only two or so minutes felt like an hour, his body rocking forwards and backwards in anticipation, the sky blue eyes turned into a bloody sunset, animal instinct taking over with every step his unknowing victims took, glad that they hadn't realized that their sniffer dog was whining at the sudden intensity of bloodlust in the air.

They only noticed the dogs retreating figure before a red shadow descended on the gruff voiced man. Scratching and biting the man in vigor, he gripped harder as hands grabbed at his fur, trying to pull the fox off himself. There was a call from the woman,

"Keep it still," The woman grabbed a syringe from her bag, "I wanna keep the fur clear of blood for my new coat" She lunged forward just as the fox gave a particularly hard bite to the neck and jumped onto her stomach and clawed, forcing the woman to bend over in pain and unintentionally injecting the chemical into her damaged companion. She called for the last of their trio, but like the dog, he had run the way they had come in fear.

She screamed, falling back on the leave covered ground, the fox was pulling at her insides in the heat of the moment.

"It came from over there" The faint voice died in the trees, not before reaching the foxes ears. He instantly looked up, the bloodlust disappearing faster than it appeared.

"I smell blood" The fox instantly shot into the trees, running away from the voice.

A Rottweiler ran onto the scene first, whining slightly at the two shaking bodies. Hinata and Ino dropped from the sky, landing behind the dog as it shifted to Kiba, and moved forward to check the two victims. The man started to whine and shake harder, the woman tried to keep her intestines inside her body, her hands covered in bodily fluids. Her head jerked up and she hissed,

"So your the filthy abominations, trying to save your own kind" Kiba quickly moved his hand back, the worry on his face dropped to one of loathing and anger, a growl slowly forming in the back of his throat. He turned away and shifted back, sniffing the ground for a trail. Ino and Hinata kept their distance, but in Hinata's kind heart, made the dying man comfortable as he descended into everlasting darkness.

The last members of their party jogged into the space, Kiba sitting in the direction they were to travel in next, shifting from foot to foot. Ino called an ambulance for the woman and man, knowing that they weren't going to believe a raging woman had seen a group of shapeshifting kids, one of which attacked them and was the main cause of the mans death.

They were now running in earnest, Naruto was only a short distance ahead of them and the scent was as clear as daylight. They weren't going to lose him now.

The tree's started to thin, stars and moon becoming visible in the canopy gaps. The smell was still strong, but something else started to mix with the smell. Sasuke hoped that something else hadn't happened to his friend.

A cliff appeared out of the trees, and at the very edge was their fox, shivering and tense. They slowed down, shifting back, the air nipping at their fingers. Sasuke took a step forward, only being twenty meters or so in front of Naruto. Sasuke took a small step forward, but moved back when Naruto moved back towards the edge of the cliff.

"Naruto" The fox tensed further and gave a low growl.

"It's me, Sasuke" The fox didn't move, but something closely resembling shock and sadness flashed across the foxes face. Naruto's eyes grew larger, his head slowly swinging from side to side and speeding up. Sounds came from the shaking fox that went from moans to full scale howls, his eyes covered with paws.

Sasuke took this moment to run up to his despairing friend. He scooped him up, holding so tight that the fluttering heartbeat was so close that it could be his own. The howls quietened down to snuffles, and soon the small figure grew, blond hair tickled at his nose as small hands grabbed at his shirt, clutching as if on to a life line. Sasuke buried his face into the mass of hair not minding the wet patch on his shoulder where Naruto was crying into.

**YAY! Sasuke found him! :D And Chibi's found her cow hehehe**

Vey: You know it's not going to work ¬_¬'

**IT WILL!**

*Knock knock*

Postman: I have a delivery for Miss Katii?

**Thats me**

Postman: Here you go *Hands over parcel*

**THANK YOU! Now... *Opens parcel and pulls out Chibi and note* Hmm... 'Dear Katii, I am not a cow. Yours Truly, Masashi Kishimoto' ... **

Vey: Told you so

**DAMN YOU! TTnTT**


	11. Truth To Be Told

Errm... *Looks pleadingly at Vey, who shakes his head* ...errm, hey guys, how ya doing? Good good. So... I'm sorry, for taking so long to update, umm, I do have reasons, some reasonable, some not... including losing memory stick, computer bitching out on me, illness (THE IRONY) , holidays, editing existing chapters (that i haven't put up yet) and just being plain lazy-

*Readers pull out knives, Katii cowers in a corner* IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYPLEASEF ORGIVEMEILLDOMYBESTTOBEONTIM EASMUCHASICANASIHAVEEXAMSAND OTHERMOVINGUPSTUFFPLEASEJUST DONTKILLME

*Readers put their knives away* Whew, thank you, I do promise to update sooner, I mean it, THAT IS MY WRITERS WAY!

Vey: You better not screw it up Katii

I know Vey, and I won't! *Determined look* I SHALL DO IT FOR THE FANDOM! *Punches the air*. Yes, so here is the next chapter... *Looks around* Hey, where's Chibi?

Vey: *Shrugs shoulders* I don't know, but it's probably somewhere with meat

Yeah... HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! And thank you for putting up with me, and reviewing, that motivated me massively... despite how late I'm putting this up...

I am disclaiming! I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters- their all Kishimoto's... and it's probably better if they stay his... ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Sasuke glanced back at the door where Naruto was being examined for the hundredth time in the last fifteen minutes. Back at the cliff, Naruto had collapsed before they had reached the cover of the forest and they had rushed him to the nearest hospital. Ino had called up Jaraiya to tell him that they had found Naruto and where they were. He said he would come as quickly as possible.<p>

He looked away, looking at that door kept him thinking the worst of what might have happened to him. He remembered what had happened to the man in the forest, there was a syringe in his side, and he died. Could Naruto have the same liquid in his veins? After all, it was meant for him...

'Damn it Sasuke' Slapping himself, he started pacing, glaring at the floor as if it was denying him the meaning of life, 'The meaning of _Naruto's_ life, you mean' He slapped himself again. Why was even _thinking _so damn hard to do. He ignored the worried glances from Hinata, who was sitting on the bench beside the wall, Kiba resting on her shoulder.

The door opened, a man in a white lab coat with grey, side swiped hair walked out. An eye-patch covered his left eye, the end of a scar peeping out of the bottom, and a mask covered his mouth. This was Dr Kakashi, and, like Jaraiya, he knew about what Sasuke and his friends could do. There was another doctor, Dr Tsunade, who was the last to know this, however she was out of town and was very busy most of the time anyway, being head doctor and all. Kakashi had been quickly sent over from Konoha Hospital, someone with the experience of working with the survivors was needed, as someone with no knowledge could have unintentionally killed Naruto instead of helping him out. Of course, this wasn't what the Suna doctors were told, who believed that Naruto had a very rare heart condition. Almost completely true.

The mask crinkled as the doctor smiled underneath. Kiba woke up and gave the doctor a worried look, Hinata gazed at Kakashi, hope in her eyes.

"Naruto will be fine; however he has exhausted himself and given himself a fever. He will need a lot of rest but come by the end of the week and he will be back to his normal self" Sasuke sighed, Naruto would be fine. His relief was interrupted by Orochimaru, why was he giving Naruto those pills? Was it because he developed something different? What did 'fine' actually mean for Naruto?

Sasuke shook his head again, Kakashi had said that Naruto was going to be okay, that's all that mattered right now, that Naruto only had a fever, he hadn't developed something more deadly, thank God.

"Can we see him?" Kiba barked. Kakashi shook his head.

"Naruto is unconscious; when he wakes up he won't want so many people around him, he would want to rest" He got several glares, as Ino, Choji and Shikamaru had silently crept up on the doctor from having gone to the cafe to get some food (Or just needed the distraction). The doctor rolled his eyes.

"I'm not saying that you all have to go away, just that one or two of you stayed, Naruto will need the comfort after all this" Choji passed the remaining muffins and hot drinks to Sasuke, Kiba and Hinata, Sasuke only taking the coffee and not the muffin. Kiba glanced at each person, meeting the gaze of Shikamaru, who nodded.

"Sasuke" Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts at the call of his name, giving Kiba a confused look.

"Sasuke should stay, Naruto trusts him the most" Kiba's glance was slightly... guilty? He couldn't look at Sasuke directly, something was holding him back.

"Kiba?" Hinata placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder, he looked at Hinata pleadingly, but she just nodded her head. Kiba faced the floor, mumbling, but it wasn't quiet enough to not here.

"I smelt Naruto's fear," ...What? He took a few seconds to absorb the information. He knew Kiba could sense more because he was more instinctual and animalistic than the rest of them, but... "I only smelt it for a second, I didn't think anything of it. I'm sorry" Kiba's head slammed against the wall behind him, and if it wasn't for the Sasuke's face, he could of probably seen the pretty little blue birds flying around his head.

"KIBA!" Hinata jumped away, shocked at Sasuke's sudden change of character.

"Why the fuck didn't you say anything?" Sasuke's low steady voice only added to Kiba's fear. Why didn't he say something before?

"Sasuke, stop it!" Hinata grabbed at his arm, trying to pull it back. Choji put his beefy arms around his mid-section and pulled back, pulling the raged boy off Kiba. The dog boy slid back into his seat, Kakashi sent a passing nurse to go get an ice pack whilst he checked the back of Kiba's head, Sasuke had hit him pretty hard. Luckily no serious damage had been done.

Sasuke was still struggling in Choji's arms, but he tightened his hold, forcing him to submit before he broke his ribs. He stopped struggling, and in return, Choji loosened his grip. When he was sure that Sasuke had calmed down and wasn't going to attack Kiba, he let go of him completely.

The ebony haired boy sat back into his own seat, his head now in his hands, and his apology almost lost in the quiet hallway. Kiba shook his head. They both felt guilty, there was no need to drag this out. Sasuke closed his eyes, head still in his hands. Stupid Kiba. Stupid Sasuke. Stupid Naruto. And stupid friggin' kidnappers. Why do they have to ruin everything for them?

The nurse came back with an ice pack, and gave it to Kakashi, who in turn, gave it to Kiba, placing it on his head. Hinata held her place next to Kiba, giving Sasuke a saddened look.

"He was too scared to tell you, knowing that you would probably flip out like you just did" He didn't say anything. He got up and walked towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke didn't bother to turn around.

"Outside, it's hot in here" Which was partly true, it was quite hot in the hospital.

Outside was warm, the leaves on the nearby trees were starting to turn brown. They were rustled on their branches by the passing wind, which had snatched a couple into its grasp. He sat on a stair, watching as the leaves fluttered in the air before falling to the ground, joining other fallen companions. Why had the world had to become so complicated, he would have been happier if it weren't for the mix of animal genes in his DNA. Another leaf drifted past him.

He was jealous. The people that walked past him, the birds in the sky, even the damn clouds, he was jealous. He didn't need the cat genes, all he needed was his humanness, his normalness, his singleness. He couldn't blame the cat, no, that cat was used just like him, to see if humans could do the things that were said to be impossible. But that didn't mean they had to do it anyway, the damn scientists should have left it alone, let it be undiscovered, unknown. Everybody would have been happier... except maybe Kiba, but he was an animal anyway... he wouldn't know the difference.

Sasuke was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the person behind him calling his name. The very person he was thinking about ran out, miscalculated the size of the step and fell on top of Sasuke, pulling him down the couple of stairs and both landing in a small pile outside the hospital's front entrance. Sasuke – being on top – calmly pulled himself up and brushed himself off, glaring at the body below him, which stood up quicker and hurriedly looked around, saw Sasuke, and pulled him back into the hospital as fast as he could.

"What's the rush Kiba?" He asked, still glaring at the back of his head. Kiba let go of Sasuke and rubbed the side of his head where a small lump protruded from beneath the mass of hair. After he was sure it wasn't bleeding, he grabbed Sasuke again and frog-marched him along the corridors. Sasuke kept asking what was happening and why he was in such a hurry but Kiba wouldn't say anything, just marched along with a determined look in his eye, nothing jokey about him at all, except maybe the grin on his face. Sasuke was just about to roll his eyes when he saw the door to Naruto's room open, no one in the hallway. He gently pulled his hand out of Kiba's grip, gave Kiba a look saying he knew, and walked in to the room, Kiba close behind with a small spring in his step.

Naruto was sitting in his bed, trying to convince the two girls interrogating that he was alright. Sasuke wondered if he knew about 'Minato' yet. It would hurt him, deffenatly; he had tried to get his attention, his praise, his love all his life and that man had used him and never had any feeling towards him, except of a play-thing. And did he even remember his transformation? He doubted that. Compared to the rest of them, he had lived the life of an innocent child, not knowing the dangers of life. To suddenly have that bubble popped, well...

Naruto turned his head away from Ino's prodding fingers and Sakura's constant, and concerned, questions (She had been wheeled in from her room, as she was still recovering). His face lit up at the sight of Sasuke. Sasuke smiled, putting his worries behind him for a moment. He walked over and sat on the empty seat next to Naruto's upright body, he could see the bags under his eyes, his skin paler than it was before, pasty. Naruto's face and hands were littered in scratches; he didn't want to see under the gown he was wearing, or the blanket covering his legs. He frowned, almost poking one of the scratches on his face. Naruto batted it away.

"Noooo, please don't, I've already had Ino poking me -hard-, please" His voice was quieter than it normally was, there was also a gravelly undertone, the phlegm in his throat making it harder for him to speak.

Sasuke smirked, poking him quickly on the forehead before retracting his hand for good. Naruto glared back, but it wasn't serious. He was smiling too.

Shikamaru glanced at Sasuke. Naruto was saying that he couldn't remember what had happened before, but had shrugged his shoulders and guessed that he would get it all back soon enough, which was going to happen, one day or another, somehow.

He could feel the unsure eyes on him, and he knew why. It was if they told him first, or wait for it all to come back to him. Neither seemed like a good idea, but it was going to happen, it was going to bloody happen anyway.  
>Sasuke shook his head, he needed to stop 'happen' appearing in every so sentences. So what did he do? Wait, why is it him deciding? Shikamaru should do it, he has the most logical mind, let him decide.<p>

He locked eyes with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru blinked back.

He glanced meaningfully at Naruto -who was showing off a big cut on his arm-, and looked back.

Shikamaru followed Sasuke's gaze, seeming confused.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, who was now complaining about the lack of ramen the hospital had to Sakura and Kiba, seeing as it was the first thing he had asked for after waking up.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, before tapping his head questioningly.

Sasuke nodded, and mouthed 'Should we tell him?'

Shikamaru frowned. A hand waved discreetly by Shikamaru's knee.

Hinata had caught hold of their signalling and nodded tentatively. Choji was shaking his head.

Sasuke was leaning towards not telling him, but it would hurt Naruto. They had all been hiding from him. Would it hurt more to tell him? Or would his memories make remembering more terrifying?

Sasuke shifted in his chair.

He nudged Naruto.

"Can I ask a question?" Naruto made a -jokey- thoughtful face.

"Hmm, I don't see why not" Sasuke made eye contact, and the joke fell cold. Naruto felt a tiny shiver down his back.

"If I was to tell you what had happened, would you listen?" Naruto noticed the concerned, serious, and questioning looks. He nodded

"Even if-"

"Just tell me" Naruto cut in, the gravelly undertone becoming more like shifting rocks. Sasuke nodded.

And told him everything...

* * *

><p>How was it? I'm ashamed that it took me this long, but now it's up, so tell me! I want to know.<p>

And if your going to flame, please write it so it's constructive criticism please.

Vey: A flame with become a fire, which will burn down your house

... Okay then.

THANK YOU VERY MUCH! And I shall write to you later :D

Katii + Vey xxx


	12. Answered Worries

Ermm... Hey... *Looks around at murderous faces*

... *shuffles into a corner*

I have the next chapter...

...Okay I was trying to make this chapter about 4000 words, and it was taking too long. Sixth Form has started a month ago and I probably wouldn't be able to update as much as I could of have *shifts from one foot to other*

So, with great pleasure, I present the next chapter of The Illness.

* * *

><p>Naruto stared out the window, the moving scenery being the only thing he wanted to keep his eyes on. The doctor had said that he was fine to leave, so the same doctor was giving him a lift back to Konoha, seeing as he needed to get back for an operation in a couple of days.<p>

He glanced at the white haired man. He knew. He thought about his 'father'. He knew. He thought about the helpful officer. He knew. The people who tried to kill him. They knew. They did too, his…

His head thumped on the window. What was going on? Why did… this… happen? The building, the forest, the hospital. His reflection glared back at him. He hit his head. He knew, but he wished he didn't.

He wanted to forget it all again. Go back to being the ignorant idiot who tried too hard. The oblivious, ignorant, clumsy, good for nothing-

The car stopped. Kakashi turned around in his seat, smiling under the mask.

"If you keep hitting your head, you might forget again" Naruto gave him a dead look.

"What if I want to?" Kakashi closed his eye, head slightly downcast, and turned to get out the car. Naruto got out too, the outside flooding him with the overpowering smell of burning petrol from the car's surrounding him. He almost felt sick. The sound of the motorway was like hundreds of knives slicing through the air –dull knives, but knives none the less- despite the barricade of tree's separating the road from the station. He pulled the hood over his head, not that it did much.

Kakashi pulled himself in the direction of the road-side McDonalds, the big 'M' demanding the arrival of starved drivers and mind nulled passengers. Naruto followed, the smell of oil fried chips and sizzling burgers activating the salivary glands in his mouth and the acids in his stomach. Damn he was hungry. He would happily eat anything right now- except that large plastic cow. He glared, that cow seemed to be challenging him, but it was plastic… does that mean it was here to challenge passers-by to eat there. His sky blue eyes narrowed some more. It stared back at him. He raised an eyebrow. Challenge accepted. He wouldn't let some plastic, wanna-be farm animal win. He wouldn't.

"Naruto"

He wouldn't.

"Naruto?"

He wouldn't.

"Naruto, I'm not waiting for you"

Blink

"Damn Kakashi, I was about to kick it's plastic butt. Couldn't you see what I was trying to do" Kakashi blinked his eye, and tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm, well, you were looking rather insightfully at the cow, which you then decided to glare at," He rubbed his chin "So I guess you were having a staring competition with a plastic cow" The single eye arched happily.

'You didn't have to take the mick out of it. Bloody asswipe' The blond fox shuffled behind the doctor, grumbling profanities about paint-stripped sadists with exposure problems.

The restaurant was surprisingly empty. A trucker and a noisy group of five were the only others enjoying the pleasure of warm food and no rushing. One of the staff was sweeping the floor, while the cashiers were chatting and laughing with the few tossing burgers and ridding oil from nuggets and chips. Their order was brief; Cheeseburger and Big Mac meal with coke. They claimed a two seat table, taking a side each. Kakashi peeled the wrapping off his cheeseburger and bit off a measured amount, chewing slowly before swallowing, Naruto ripping off his wrapping and a large section of his Big Mac, hunger increasing in the heat of internal battle.

As much as hospital food was filling, it deffinatly didn't give off this kind of satisfaction.

* * *

><p>Hayate put down another file into the larger of the two piles. Jaraiya had given an order to go through Orochimaru's study, and report anything interesting to do with the case. Sadly 'interesting' only consisted of a couple of letters from a person labled 'K', guessing them to be an accomplice of some sort. He'll have to check in the archive for any possiblities. But truthfully, he had expected more.<p>

He opened the first draw in the desk, sitting under the only window. Shifting a hand through the collection of glue sticks, post it notes, and other stationary, he pulled out a memory stick. He instantly opened it and pushed the USB into the laptop placed on the floor as to not lose it underneath the mass of papers. The files were all named as jumbled letters and numbers. He clicked the first and began reading.

"Oh shit" He fumbled for his radio, hiding amongst the mess.

* * *

><p>"Jaraiya? Jaraiya! Damn it Jaraiya, you have to look at this" Jaraiya sat up, wiping the drool from his face. His radio echoed the sound of Hayate's calling. He pressed the button on the side.<p>

"Hayate, we're working, watch your mouth. Now, what's up?" He listened to the officers babbling, looking through the email Hayate had just sent him. Scraping his chair out from underneath him, he shouted to the officers tapping away at their computers.

"Kotetsu, Izumo, Vey! I want you to take a team, get to the site of the explosion, see if anything's out of place or odd. Be thorough, and be careful, Orochimaru might be there! Kurenai and Asuma, print off the file Hayate's sending. I want you to go to the kids place and stay there; it might be an idea to tell them about this. I need to call Kakashi" Everyone shot out of the room with a "Yes Sir" and Jaraiya picked up the phone on his desk, typing a number and pressed 'dial'. He paced as the phone ringed.

"Kakashi? It's Jaraiya, where's Naruto?" Jaraiya's face broke into a smile of relief.

"Nono, it's fine, just keep him in your sight. We think Orochimaru will make a move to get Naruto again. There's some disturbing evidence… Might be best if you look at it too… okay, bring Naruto with you, it might be best he stays at the station until this has been sorted out" Jaraiya nodded his head.

"That's great Kakashi. Okay, thanks" He placed the phone down on his desk, and replayed the information in his mind. It made sense how something like that could cause Orochimaru to want more. Naruto's smiling face appeared in his mind. He rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"This is so messed up"

* * *

><p>'Ding Dong'<p>

"I'M COMING" Ino rushed to the door, drying wrinkled hands from washing dishes on a tea towel. She shoved a corner of the tea towel into the jean pocket as she almost yanked the door off its hinges. She smiled at the two familiar uniforms.

"Hello Asuma-san, Kurenai-san, it's nice to see you again, how can I help you?" She gave a quick gasp.

"Is this about Naruto? Is he okay? That Bastard hasn't got him again? He better not, or I'm going to kill that worthless piece of-" One of the officers held up his hand.

"Don't worry, he's with Kakashi-san at the moment, but the boss wants us to stay here, just until Naruto-kun gets back safely" The blond cocked her head in confusion.

"Why's that? Is something wrong?" Asuma scratched his head.

"Well…"

"We should go inside before we discuss this," The red eyed woman pointed out "We might attract the wrong attention" She nodded towards a woman who was glaring at Ino, her hand holding a younger child's hand, and walking towards them.

Ino quickly opened the door wider for the officers, closing it to a murmur of 'Abominations, the lot of them'

She led them to the kitchen, "Tea? Coffee?" She grabbed a couple of mugs, holding them in question towards the police. She pulled out the tea bags at the call, and placed them in their respective mugs. Asuma leant against the side while Kurenai took an empty chair at the table. The kettle boiled the water, getting too loud to leave room for conversation. They waited patiently. Ino poured in the water, leaving it to brew. The red eyed officer peered around the room.

"Where's everyone else?" Ino glanced at the open room.

"Park. Shikamaru felt cooped up. Surprising I know. Everyone took it as some kind of sign from above." She pulled out the tea bags and poured in some milk, handing the mugs over to the officers. She took one of the other chairs.

"So, what's this about?" Asuma sighed and sat down too. He glanced at his partner.

"Can you tell them to come back ASAP? It's probably better to tell you all together" Ino nodded, and pulled out her phone, pressing the first number on speed dial. Choji was the most likely to have his phone on him.

"Hey Ino" Tweets and the shouts of children revealed him to be near the kids park, which conveniently, was only five or so meters from the forest.

"Choji! Are you all together?" He 'Nu-uh'ed. "You guys need to get back here soon. Asuma-san and Kurenai-san are here" She heard something being scrumpled up.

"Ah, okay. We'll come back now," A call of 'Choji' echoed in the receiver. "Looks like they were finished anyway. Man Ino, you should have come. Shikamaru was so eager, he almost ran here. See you in a few"

"Bye" Ino placed her phone on the table.

"They're coming back now" The officers nodded, and they lapsed into silence.

She looked at the officers.

"Sooo, is this about Naruto? Or the whole incident?" Kurenai nodded.

"Both. Hayate found something. It isn't good" Ino frowned. She didn't press anymore. She would hear it soon enough, despite how much she wanted to know now.

* * *

><p>Jaraiya clicked through the document. He couldn't see how this would work, but then again, he didn't go beyond GCSE Science.<p>

'The aim of the experiment is to be able to create a human that can, on will, convert their cells into specific animal cells depending on the genes that will be inserted into the cells chromosome. I have several embryos waiting; ten would have been a better number, however getting the equipment here has caused too much trouble, and getting two more tanks in is too risky. Eight will do.  
>Getting help may need a bit of persuasion; luckily Kabuto has his hand deep in the science society. I already have some names; Uchiha and Hyuuga are both 'obvious' options. Inuzuka and Nara would be divine additions to my team with their knowledge on animals and their biology. Also Kabuto has mentioned a botanist with great manipulative skills of genetic material (The research materials have proven that greatly). I must get more information on this one.<br>Sadly, DNA for the experiment is proving to be almost fruitless – DNA samples of the scientists show for them to be respectable candidates for the fusion, with no genetic diseases, but I wish for diversity in the subject group. I shall be adding Kushina Namikaze to my list of subjects, despite her... personality, that woman is a surprise in itself. It won't just be her eggs that I will be using. There is so much that I must... repay her for.'

Jaraiya scrolled down. This was all information he already knew, and information he didn't want to read again. The hostility between the snake and the fiery woman became clear after her post mortem report came back.

Rolling the little wheel on his mouse brought up Orochimaru's more recent observations.

'Naruto's body has subdued its urge to transform thanks to the drug. However Naruto's behaviour has become more negative. He has been using profanities and is disrespectful, distant and unwilling towards a majority of society. It is possible that certain herbs in the substance has increased the chemical effect of his hormones, as Naruto's strong mood swings show. There is a strong possibility that he will develop multiple personalities if he continues to take the pill at the current rate. I shall decrease the dosage to one whenever he feels the side effects of the previous dosage'

The next entry was dated for two weeks before the two were reported to have moved in to Konoha.

'Naruto's behaviour has been better. He is less distant, and he has calmed down a lot, as well as being more suggestible. There is a 79% chance we can activate stage three now and be a success. However there's still a 55% chance he will not be able to suppress his animalistic instincts and lose his humanity. We only have one chance at this and I don't want to take unnecessary risks. A minimum of one week will give the drugs more time to increase the chance of him being able to revert back to his human self after stage three.'

And the next,

'I cannot wait any longer. I'm so close. Ten days must be enough. 27% he will lose control. I just need the right push to kick start the transformation. I cannot wait. No longer. I'm too close. But I mustn't be too needy, he'll be suspicious. Maybe a trip, with those friends of his'

He checked the date of the entry.

"Damn" He ran his fingers through his hair. The entry was dated five days before Naruto and Sakura were caught in the falling building. Did that mean the falling building was used to force Naruto to change? Made sense, heightened emotions always seemed to work in the films. The kids didn't seem to have changed that way. They seemed to already know how to change, remembering his turn to watch over them. They had all gathered in Hinata's room, in a huge, furry, feathery lump in the middle of the night. It's possible though. He'd have to check.

He sent a text to Asuma with his question.

He clicked on another file, this one being the first file Hayate had read.

'Human-animal hybrids are something wanted, not just by rich, perverted men, but gangs as spies and soldiers.  
>Imagine a security officer ,watching the cameras through out the mayors mansion, the quietness of the night perfect for a nice read of Playboy or whatever sick magazines they have to remove the thoughts of the dead fish of a gold digger they call a 'wife', their attention pulled away for three measured seconds because of something they thought they saw on the monitor, before looking back at the brunette with the firm titties and slender limbs. The night watch will go smoothly and he will go back home and expect to sleep for ten hours straight while the fish is at work. Instead he makes it three steps out the door to be dragged back in to a dark room with the theatrically swinging bulb to be shouted about why the Mayor died on his watch.<br>So beautiful. To have my own secret army of pet hybrids. Then could modify some for the sick bastards, make them harmless enough, unless needed..."

"Fuck's sake- TELL KAKASHI TO GET NARUTO HERE A.S.A.P," Jaraiya jerked on the jacket "I've got to speak to Tsunade"

* * *

><p>There you go! I need to hurry off now!<p>

Vey: Cliché-

Shut up! The readers might not think so...

Oyasumi!


End file.
